Moonlight Horizon
by TwilightBoi23
Summary: Edward and Bella are now just friends after the events of New Moon. Jacob Black has come into the picture, and Edward's confused about his reactions to the werewolf. EdwardJacob SLASH
1. The Heart Is Deceitful Above All Things

_**I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is the genius who made up our beloved characters and I am just writing out my own stories that just happen to feature them. I own any characters that I might make up…but any characters from the series…well, obviously they're made up by Stephenie…because I can't make up any cool people like Edward or Jacob. This is a Jacob/Edward pairing. It will contain male on male action, so if you don't like, don't read. Flames will be ignored. You have been warned.**_

_Some people call it lust; others call it a natural carnal desire that has been passed down from generation to generation of the human species. I say it's all total bullshit. Humans are too complex of a species to categorize emotions into groups like that and just say that it applies to everyone. Every person is different because every person thinks differently. I would know. Some people lust, others actually enjoy someone's company._

_The Bible says "the heart is deceitful above all things, and desperately wicked: who can know it?". I'm not much for biblical studies and such, but in my human life, I remember my family holding some religious value, and that verse always stuck to me. Perhaps no one will ever truly know if it's the heart or the mind that the idea of love is rooted into, but either way, it must be too late for me. If love is rooted in the heart, then I am incapable of it because my heart is no longer beating. And if love is rooted in the mind, well with all of my thoughts and everyone else's thoughts running through it I doubt that there's enough room for love._

"Edward? Edward? Ed!"

I immediately snapped out of my daze to see my sister, Rosalie, snapping her fingers in my face, "Yes, Rose?"

The blonde gave me a sort of death stare as she leaned in slightly across the cafeteria table, "You might not have noticed-what with being all spaced out and all- but ever since you and Bella took your trip to Splitsville the entire school has been staring at us. Edward Cullen, I swear on whatever the hell it is vampires swear on that if that albino-looking troll of a mortal told a single soul about us, I will rip her to shreds and then get you before the Volturi even get a shot at thinking of jumping in!"

I smirked a little, amazed that she could possibly fit that all in one breath-but we don't really need to breathe, anyway.

"Rose, I assure you, Bella hasn't told a soul. The secret is as safe as it was before-"

"No, Edward, it really isn't!" Rosalie interrupted, as usual, "Bella is a human. Humans have emotions. One of those is jealousy and all she needs is the right reason to feel jealous of you and then BAM!" She smacked her hands together to add emphasis, "She's blabbing to the whole school that the Cullens are freakish vampires who won't even drink human blood! So either you make sure that Klutzilla keeps her mouth shut, or I will."

I shook my head, trying my very best to hide a smirk as Emmett rubbed Rosalie's back, "Rose, Bella and I didn't have a fight or anything. We just sort of grew apart after I…left for South America and she and Alice brought me home from Italy. We decided that we were nothing more than friends and she was going to try to socialize with more humans."

Alice smiled brightly, "I don't see her spilling the beans anytime soon!"

I nodded, "See, Rosalie? It's fine," I said, with slight annoyance, before I got up and threw my tray away, heading to the doors. I walked at a very brisk pace, accidentally hitting someone with my shoulder as I opened the door. I stopped and looked back down at the person to make sure they were okay.

I growled lowly as I saw none other than Jacob-fucking-Black on the floor. I smirked slightly, "What're you doing here, pup? Looking for scraps?"

Jacob scowled at me as he stood up, "Oughta watch where you're walking, leech."

I gave him a slightly crooked smile, my golden eyes looking directly into his dark ones, "This really isn't the right place for a confrontation, Jacob," I said, attempting to be a little diplomatic.

I growled, "What're you doing here, Jacob?"

He scoffed, "Since when is that any of your business?"

"Since you started thinking about vampiric threats."

He rolled his eyes, "Clearly they don't teach you manners in vampire school. I'm going to school here now."

I squinted my eyes, growling a little louder at him, "Why?" I asked, my fists clenched. I could feel that strong desire to rip him to shreds creeping closer and closer to the surface.

Jacob shrugged, "Sam thought that we should make sure that you bloodsuckers really aren't breeching the treaty."

"So he decided to send a spy? Well, fell free to go home to the litter, mutt. Your cover's been blown."

The werewolf smirked, "Haha. I had no cover to be blown. You're pretty annoyed by the fact that you're stuck with me at school, aren't you?"

I scowled, pursing my lips as I stepped an inch closer to him, hearing his thoughts.

"That's good. If you weren't annoyed then I'd be pretty pissed that I told you all of that," He then smirked.

_What's the matter, Eddie? Afraid of a little competition?_

"There is no competition, Jacob. Bella and I are no longer together."

He smiled somewhat triumphantly, like a little kid who just took their first step, "Well, then, the jealousy will eat at you eventually."

I scoffed, "Jealousy? Of you? Jacob, just because we're mythical creatures does not mean that even the impossible ideas can become possible."

He raised an eyebrow, "That was somewhat contradicting."

_Thanks for hurting her, Edward. If it wasn't for your dumbass move you'd still be together and I wouldn't have had a shot at her._

I growled, stepping another inch closer.

"Ah ah ah. Not so soon, Tampax. I wasn't finished gloating yet," Jacob said to me with a smile.

_What I would give to lick those lips and taste his tongue…_

I scrunched my eyebrows. What was I thinking? About Jacob? I must have just heard someone else's thought and been so focused on this situation that I misinterpreted it as one of my own thoughts. Yes, that must have been it.

I blinked a few times, recollecting myself. That all took about a second and a half, "You're finished now, Kujo."

I turned and walked out of the cafeteria, slamming the door behind myself.

"I always hated dogs-even as a human," I growled to myself as I got in the Volvo and sped off, away from the school and the civilization of Forks. I needed to hunt, get my frustrations out. How could Jacob Black be attending Forks High? How could he actually be getting to me like this?

And why the hell were my pants getting tighter the longer I thought about that damn oversized mongrel?

_**I know it's a little short, but I wanted to get this out. The next chapter will be this chapter from Jacob's point of view and then after that it will be told in third person omniscient that way I'm not doing a Midnight Sun for every chapter, if you catch the drift. After Jacob's point of view, because I felt this was a good place to end it, the chapters will be longer, and I will try to make sure they don't fall for each other too quickly. Please review.**_


	2. Teen Wolf In Forks

_**I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is the genius who made up our beloved characters and I am just writing out my own stories that just happen to feature them. I own any characters that I might make up…but any characters from the series…well, obviously they're made up by Stephenie…because I can't make up any cool people like Edward or Jacob. This is a Jacob/Edward pairing. It will contain male on male action, so if you don't like, don't read. Flames will be ignored. You have been warned…**_

**Jacob's POV**

_I had never given much thought to what would happen if I didn't live on the reservation. I liked it too much. We were all close for the most part, so there was never any gossip like there is in public schools. _

_So when Sam Uley and his little gang started taking my friends away, like Embry, I knew something was up. That's when I found out that I was a werewolf. All of the legends that my father told me were true. That meant that my best friend, Bella, was making out every night with a dead guy. Of course the one girl I really have the hots for has to be a necrophiliac._

"Jacob, are you listening to me at all?" Sam, the Alpha, asked me. We weren't in our werewolf forms, but we still respected his authority.

"Sorry, I kind of zoned out, Sam. What were you saying?" I asked, trying my best to coat that sentence with enthusiasm…it didn't work.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Jacob, I know that this isn't exactly your dream job, but as a member of this pack, and as my right hand, I need you to do this. The Cullens made a treaty with our ancestors and we have no way of making sure that they hold up their end of the treaty."

I nodded, "So you want to send a spy?"

Sam shook his head, "Not exactly a spy, Jacob. More like a liaison. Someone to make sure that the Cullens keep up their side of the treaty so that we can keep up ours."

I smirked, "Yeah, that's a spy."

Sam gave me a look and I quickly wiped my smile away, "I'm sorry. Sam, how exactly can we be sure that they are different from the other vampires if we send a spy? Obviously they'll recognize me."

Sam shook his head, "I don't give a rat's ass about their sincerity, Jacob. That wasn't in the treaty. The deal was as long as they don't kill humans, we don't kill them. They don't have to be sincere about being different from the others; they just need to keep their fangs off of people's necks."

I nodded, "Alright, so how do you propose we do this then?"

Sam smiled proudly, "I'm glad that you're accepting your duty, Jacob. You're going to live with Charlie Swan for a while."

"You're making me live with Bella?"

"Jacob, we're not making you ride your bike from here to the high school. Gas costs too much for that. You'll live with Charlie and attend the high school. You don't have to stalk the vampires, just make sure that they aren't killing anyone."

I nodded, "Alright…I can do it."

I phased out and ran home, enjoying the little bit of freedom that I had left before I had to be all work and no play. Wait…who said it has to be all work? I can have fun with this and still do what I was being sent to Forks to do.

_Jacob, you need to keep a mature head about this…_

Of course Sam would be the one to tell me this.

_Damn right, Jake._

Okay, this was really getting annoying. I phased back out of my wolf form and pulled my shorts on. I walked the rest of the way back home in silence, enjoying the fact that in this state the pack couldn't hear my thoughts.

I came up to my house and let out a short sigh. I was definitely going to miss all of this. I would definitely miss spending the whole day on the reservation, but a change in venue could be good. Besides, it wouldn't be all bad. I would be living with Bella, and that would surely piss Cullen off.

My dad greeted me as I entered the living room, "Hey, Jake. Are you going to be moving into Forks for a while?"

I looked at my dad. Of course he already knew Sam's plan. Sam wouldn't ask me to do something like this without getting Billy's permission first, "Yeah."

He nodded, "I'm not sure I completely approve of this, Jake, but sometimes sacrifices must be made by more than just the members of the pack."

I bit my bottom lip and nodded, "I understand, Billy."

He let out a soft sigh, "Trust me, kid, you have no idea. We couldn't get Charlie to agree to your living arrangement without a little backstory."

I looked at him skeptically. Did he actually tell Charlie about the pack and the Cullens? So telling Bella gets Paul to try to rip us both to shreds, but when Billy tells Charlie it's all hunky dory?

"We had to make something up, Jake. We told him that you and I were getting into fights lately…about Sam's 'gang' and such. Luckily for this circumstance…it's getting close to the anniversary of your mother's death. No, I do not mean it like I said it. I just meant that Charlie automatically assumed that it had something to do with this, so we have to use that to our advantage."

I let out a sigh. Apparently, even in death once you lived in La Push you'd never be able to stay out of the crap. Damn Cullens.

I nodded, "I get it, Dad," Actually, I didn't, but what other choice do I have?

I went to my room and began packing my things. I was going to have to buy more shirts if I was going to attend Forks High School. Their dress code probably has some violation about walking around shirtless and I doubt the phrase "But I'm a werewolf and my temperature runs at 108" would really make my case an exception. I looked up, hearing the familiar sounds of an old truck. I smirked, running to the door and pulling Bella into a hug.

"Hey, Bells!"

Bella laughed slightly in my embrace, "Can't-breathe!"

"Oh!" I instantly released her and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

Bella stopped laughing and smiled, "It's totally fine, Jake. So, I hear we're going to be roomies?"

I nodded, "Yep."

She nodded, "You're not really fighting with your dad, are you?"

I let out the breath that I had apparently been holding in since I heard her truck. She could read me so well sometimes.

"No…"

"Then why did he tell my dad that you are and why are you moving in?" She asked skeptically.

"Okay…you already know about us so I don't see the point in keeping it a secret. Sam wants to make sure that your lee-_vampires_… are keeping their end of the treaty. So…he asked me to transfer to Forks High."

Bella's eyes grew, "He what?! Jacob Black, you are not moving into _my_ house and then going to _my_ school to spy on _my _ex-boyfriend!"

I let out a sigh, "Bells, it's not like that. We're just making sure. I mean, think about it. We spend all day on our territory, how could we possibly be sure that they aren't killing anyone if we're only observing from a distance?"

"Well…well…" I could clearly tell she was trying to think up a retort to defend those leeches, "Well what about your end of the treaty, huh? I don't see any of them crawling around here to make sure you guys keep up your end."

I smirked, "That's because our end is to not kill them as long as they don't hunt on our lands or kill any humans. Our end of the bargain is easy to keep up as long as they keep up theirs."

Bella rolled her eyes, slumping her shoulders in defeat. I knew I'd win this argument. It was inevitable.

We threw my two bags into the back of the truck and rode back to Forks in silence.

My first day at Forks High wasn't that bad. I was the new kid and everyone was staring at me, but because I was so huge due to my being a werewolf, I just scowled at most of them and they buzzed off. Mike Newton was in my gym class, which was nice. I knew him from the reservation when he and his friends came down and brought Bella with them.

"So, how're you liking Forks High?" Mike asked me as we changed back into our regular clothes in the locker room.

I shrugged as I pulled my jeans up, "You know…it's okay. I mean I'm different from everyone else, being Quileute and all, so that adds on the interest scale of being the new kid. People here definitely have a staring problem."

Mike laughed as he peeled off his gym shirt and grabbed his normal shirt out of his locker. The boy was slightly good looking, he just needed to tone up a bit and the girls would be all over him. Wait…why the hell was I checking Mike out?

"Yeah, that usually tends to happen with new people. Forks is a small town, so we all sort of know each other. Seeing a new face is bound to draw attention."

I nodded as I pulled my black tee over my muscled frame, "Right. I don't know, I guess I just don't like being the center of attention-at least not that kind of attention."

Mike laughed, "Hey, what do you have next?"

"Uh…lunch."

He smiled, "Awesome, man! So do we! Why don't you sit with us?"

I thought about it. Sit alone, and look even weirder, or sit with them and fit in a little bit more. Hm…tough decision, "Sure, sure."

After gym I had to head down to the office because they gave me the wrong room assignment for a class. After what felt like hours, I was finally released to go to lunch. I had trouble at first, but when I finally found the doors I was happy. I was completely famished.

I went to the doors, and just as I opened one, a shoulder hit me hard, sending me to the ground. Only two things were strong enough to do that-a werewolf and a vampire. Since the werewolves were on the La Push campus…

"What're you doing here, pup? Looking for scraps?"

_Why? Tear up anyone else's heart lately?_

I stood up, glaring at him, trying to make sure I didn't get angry enough to phase, "Oughta watch where you're walking, leech."

He smirked, "This really isn't the right place for a confrontation, Jacob."

I rolled my eyes. The vampire, the dead guy who instigated all of this, was now trying to be diplomatic? Can you say bipolar? Could vampires be bipolar?

"What are you doing here, Jacob?"

"Since when is that any of your business?"

"Since you started thinking about vampiric threats."

I rolled my eyes, "Clearly they don't teach you manners in vampire school. I go here now."

He scowled at me, and I smiled on the inside. I knew the news would piss him off, "Why?" He asked, with venom in his voice.

I shrugged. No point in keeping it from him, too, "Sam thought that we should make sure you bloodsuckers really aren't breeching the treaty."

He gave a slight smirk, "So he decided to send a spy? Well, fell free to go home to the litter, mutt. Your cover's been blown."

I smirked, "I had no cover to be blown. You're pretty annoyed by the fact that you're stuck with me at school, aren't you?"

He pursed his lips and I was still enjoying this. See? I knew this could work out great for me.

"That's good. If you weren't annoyed then I'd be pretty pissed that I told you all of that." I knew that would piss him off even more. And Sam said the pack was all work and responsibility. You just have to learn how to balance it all correctly.

_What's the matter, Eddie? Afraid of a little competition?_

I instantly thought of Bella and I hugging the other day, and every day that we hung out while he was gone. He growled. Seems like Eddie didn't like that too much.

"There is no competition. Bella and I are no longer together."

I smiled at that thought. Maybe I was a little too happy, "Well, then the jealousy will eat at you eventually."

The walking tampon scoffed, "Jealousy? Of you? Jacob, just because we're mythical creatures does not mean that even the impossible ideas can become possible."

I raised an eyebrow. That sentence made no sense at all, "That was somewhat contradicting."

_Thanks for hurting her, Edward. If it wasn't for your dumbass move you'd still be together and I wouldn't have had a shot at her._

He growled, stepping closer. I smirked, he was really pissed now.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not so soon, Tampax. I wasn't finished gloating yet," I smiled at hm.

For some reason he scrunched his eyebrows. I think I actually hurt him this time. Good, the dead guy deserved it.

Then he blinked, "You're finished now, Kujo."

He turned and walked out of the cafeteria. Did he seriously just call me Kujo? Who the hell was Kujo? Must have been a dog he had or something.

_I'd love to be his dog._

Wait…what the hell? Why was I thinking that? And why was I thinking that about Edward? Why was I thinking that about anyone at all?

"I hate leeches."

Was it just me…or was it suddenly getting even hotter in the cafeteria?

And why were my pants pointing towards the door?!

_**Okay, so I know this one is probably a little bit longer than chapter one. Jacob's more sarcastic, and I'm sarcastic, so it's very easy to get carried away with stuff like that. I thought that it'd be cool if the ending was somewhat similar to Edward's. Same usual endings apply-please review.**_


	3. Lassie On Steroids

_**I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is the genius who made up our beloved characters and I am just writing out my own stories that just happen to feature them. I own any characters that I might make up…but any characters from the series…well, obviously they're made up by Stephenie…because I can't make up any cool people like Edward or Jacob. This is a Jacob/Edward pairing. It will contain male on male action, so if you don't like, don't read. Flames will be ignored. You have been warned…**_

_**From this chapter on, unless otherwise noted, the story will be told in 3**__**rd**__** person…although I might break it with some of their thoughts…but I'm the one writing this so I'm allowed to, right?**_

Edward sat in his bedroom, trying to figure out why the hell he would be thinking about Jacob. He knew that it couldn't be happening. He'd been a straight male for over a century, so how could he possibly start liking males now?

"I suppose, perhaps, that I've grown bored with the female persuasion…but that doesn't explain why it would be Jacob."

He squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Stop thinking about it like that, Edward Cullen. You are not gay and you are most definitely not attracted to that…_mutt._"

Just then, Edward heard the thoughts of his siblings. They were home, now…which meant pretty soon he was going to be interrogated.

_Edward feels stressed..._

_How fucking selfish can he be? I had to drive everyone home!..._

_I better talk to him, he must be so confused right now..._

_I need to hunt a mountain lion…_

Edward chuckled softly before his sister, Alice, opened his door. She smiled calmly at him, shutting the door behind herself.

"I know why you're here, Alice," Edward said, looking up at her through his ocher eyes.

She smiled, "Funny, because I could say the exact same thing about you," She took a seat next to him even though she didn't feel the need to sit, "You want to talk about it?"

He looked at the pixie vampire and spoke calmly, "There is absolutely nothing to talk about, Alice. I was angered and frustrated by Jacob's presence and the sudden rush of adrenaline and testosterone caused the rush of blood, which resulted in a spontaneous-"

"Whatever you say, Edward," Alice said with a sly smile as she kissed his cheek and left within a second.

_But after a certain point, your future disappears…_

He let out a soft growl that he knew his clairvoyant sister could hear. He walked downstairs and looked at his siblings.

"Ready for our hunting trip tomorrow, Edward?" Emmett asked with a smile.

Edward gave him a small smirk, "I'm going to have to sit this one out and just go Saturday."

Rosalie looked at him, "Why? It's not like you're stuck with Bella anymore."

"You all saw Jacob at school, correct?" He noticed that they all cringed, "Yes, it seems that our werewolf neighbors have decided that after all of these years we have left a reason to not be trusted. The pack leader, Sam, sent Jacob to attend our school and spy on us to make sure we aren't just killing people and hiding it well. I need to make sure that Jacob doesn't try anything funny."

Emmett shrugged, "He seems pretty chill with Bella."

Edward nodded, "He's her best friend and that's whose house he's staying at while he goes to Forks High. He loves her."

"Is that what this is about, Edward?!" Rosalie slammed her fist into the countertop, "You're jealous because your ex might fall for Lassie on steroids?!"

Edward let out a growl, "No, Rose, this isn't about Bella's choices in whom she dates. Bella and I are friends, but I cannot live without her in my life in some way. The Volturi know that she knows about us and now that she and I are no longer together, I don't know how to go about doing that. I need to make sure that she stays safe and if Jacob convinces her into thinking that we are not to be trusted then how am I supposed to keep her safe from them?"

"You don't, Edward! The mongrels want to protect the people so damn much, let them handle the Volturi," Rosalie retorted.

Edward clenched his jaw, making sure not to say anything else as he let himself calm down, "Enjoy the hunting trip," He choked out as he swiftly turned and headed to the piano room.

-------------Meanwhile---------------

Jacob was sitting on the pallet that they had placed out on Bella's bedroom floor. Charlie trusted them not to do anything stupid, and Bella knew that he wouldn't try anything like that, either. He liked her and all, but even he wouldn't try to get into Bella's pants when they were just friends.

He let out a sigh as he laid back, looking up at the ceiling with his hands resting behind his head. He was in a red t-shirt and khakis, remembering that being shirtless bothered Bella a lot. Normally he would just enjoy her getting bugged out because he knew that she liked him, but with Charlie in the house he didn't want to take his chances.

Bella shut the door to her room after she walked in, setting her bag down on the desk before turning to glare at Jacob, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You mind telling me what the hell that was in the cafeteria today?"

Jacob smirked crookedly as he sat up, "Just conversing with the leech."

Bella clenched her jaw, "Don't call him that."

"I thought you guys broke up," Jacob shrugged as he pulled his left foot in and rested his left elbow on his knee.

"Just because we broke up doesn't mean that we aren't friends and that you can call him that crap."

He nodded, "Sure, sure. In all honesty, Bells, I was just telling him why I was at the school and he didn't take it too well. I hope my presence offended him," He said the last part with the exact same tone one would have used if they had said 'I hope my presence didn't offend him'.

Bella rolled her eyes, "No one says that the two of you can't get along."

Jacob scoffed, "Except every legend that is about vampires and werewolves."

"Yeah, well those are all tradition and traditions are broken every day."

Jacob let out a soft sigh before leaning back against the pallet and closing his eyes.

"You can sleep up in the bed if you want. You know you don't have to sleep on the cold floor."

"I'm fine, Bells. Besides, the floor's only cold to you," He said with a smirk.

Bella rolled her eyes before shutting off the light.

The next day at school was hectic. Jacob was late to three of his classes and he shared a study hall with Edward.

Jacob walked into the cafeteria and sat down at a table alone, resting his head in his hands. He didn't even care to eat at the moment. Edward noticed the wolf was stressed, and smirked hearing him think of all the reasons. He decided that it would be best to at least try to be civilized to him. Maybe it would get him out of the school and back to La Push faster. So, Edward stood up from his seat and made his away across the cafeteria, ignoring the usual thoughts of how weird he was or how cute, etc.

He placed his hand on the seat next to Jacob, "This seat taken?" He asked politely.

Jacob looked up and glared at Edward, "I'm not in the mood, bloodsucker."

Edward smirked, "I didn't come over here to continue what we started yesterday."

Jacob rolled his eyes as Edward sat down next to him. He wasn't going to start a fight with him. He already had detentions for being tardy; he didn't need to be suspended, too.

"Why did you come over here, Cullen?" Jacob asked in a slightly uninterested tone.

"I noticed that you seemed a little stressed. As Bella's friend I thought that I should check on you."

_That and the fact that the pouty look you had was turning me on_

Edward tried to ignore his last thought. He couldn't be thinking of Jacob like that. He just couldn't be.

"Yeah, well if you were so interested you could have just read my mind from a distance," Jacob said, staring at the table.

"Well, maybe I decided to respect your mental privacy for a change. Just because we have preconceived notions of each other doesn't mean that we can't try to get along, Jake. I know that Bella would like us to. So, what's been bothering you?"

Jacob gave Edward a short growl, "I know what you're trying to do, leech. You think that by playing nice I'll give a good report and be out of your hair faster."

Edward let out a sigh, "Just answer my question, Jake."

Jacob smirked, "I'll answer yours if you answer mine."

Edward clenched his jaw, staring at Jacob, "Fine."

The dark haired boy smiled satisfactorily, "If you must know, I got detentions from three different teachers because I lost my way and got tardy."

Edward nodded slightly, "I could fix that for you."

"No, I can handle it. Charlie just won't like it that much. My turn."

Edward gave a polite smile, "Ask away."

Jacob smiled darkly as he leaned in to Edward, "On your ride back from Italy, when Bella wouldn't let go of you, and you saw how she was in everyone's head…how did it feel?"

Edward scowled at him, letting out a soft, but violent, growl as he stood up quickly and stormed away, leaving a chuckling Jacob behind. Bella came and took Edward's place, setting her tray down.

"What was that all about?" She asked skeptically as Mike and the others took a seat around them.

Jacob shrugged, "We played truth or dare and he's not very good at it," He chuckled again, but it sounded more like giggling.

He looked over at the cafeteria doors and his smile dropped. Edward was staring at him with a pained look in his eyes. At that moment, Jacob's spirit dropped. He was no longer happy about what he did, and when Edward walked away and he could no longer see him through the window, Jacob wanted to chase after him.

He wouldn't do it, though. He wasn't going to let the exact reaction that he was expecting to get out of Edward to bother him. He then remembered Edward's face, the way his eyes were squinting, his jaw clenched and his lips a little pouty when they were pursed.

Jacob shifted uncomfortably as his jeans started to become tighter again.

_**Thus ends chapter 3. Edward will be in it more soon, but I needed a moment where Jacob would begin to regret his sarcasm and jerkness because his jerk quality is the only thing I dislike about him in the books…and that's when I like Seth more. So…please review. Let me know what you think and how you think this is going, please. Oh, and the Cullens do know about the werewolves and everything. Some of Eclipse did happen, like Bella and Jacob becoming friends again (obviously, he's living in her room), and Bella explaining to Edward about the werewolves. (I can't remember if she told him about them in Eclipse, so if she didn't, then she did tell him before this story takes place.)**_


	4. Truces And Phone Calls

_**I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is the genius who made up our beloved characters and I am just writing out my own stories that just happen to feature them. I own any characters that I might make up…but any characters from the series…well, obviously they're made up by Stephenie…because I can't make up any cool people like Edward or Jacob. This is a Jacob/Edward pairing. It will contain male on male action, so if you don't like, don't read. Flames will be ignored. You have been warned…**_

"Jacob fucking Black!" Edward growled loudly as he punched a locker, leaving a fairly large dent, almost breaking the door off of its hinges completely. The youngest Cullen didn't care about exposure anymore. He could have easily just punched it a few times. The more he thought about Jacob Black, the more he reminisced about what just happened in the cafeteria and on that plane ride from Italy, the higher his anger rose.

He needed to get his anger under control before he did something that he'd deeply regret later. He couldn't give Jacob a reason to be here. He let out a soft sigh, almost inaudible, and walked down the hallway, ignoring the loud bang his locker door made when it fell to the ground. Apparently he did beat it off the hinges.

"Damn it," He cursed under his breath as he walked into his science class. As the class progresses, Edward kept thinking about Jacob Black. He thought about how infuriating he was, how much of a pestilence that he was. Somewhere along the way he began to think about how infuriating it was that Jacob was merely two feet away from him and he didn't kiss the boy then.

Edward wanted to just take the werewolf and tear off his clothes, taste his skin as he kissed down Jacob's chest and down to his waistline.

He let out a soft growl as he caught himself. He needed to get some control, or at least lie to himself until he believed that he had some. He wasn't gay. He loved Bella, a woman. Jacob Black couldn't bring this out of him. It was impossible to bring out what was never there to begin with.

Edward shot out of his seat half a second before the bell rang. He stormed out of the classroom and down the halls, needing to get to the Volvo before he ran into his siblings. Rosalie could take everyone home again. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a young teenager bend over to pick up the schoolbooks that he had dropped, his long black hair covering any side view of his face, his jeans contouring to the shape of his perfect ass.

Before Edward knew it, he was kneeling down and handing the books to the unsuspecting werewolf, "Drop something?"

Jacob shot Edward a look, but as fast as that look came, it faded away into an apologetic look, "Thanks. Look, blood-I mean, Edward," He stopped, seeing Edward smirk a little bit. He returned it with a shy smile as he continued, "Look, I'm sorry about what happened in the cafeteria, alright? I knew it was a low blow and I don't need to be aiming that low."

Edward shook his head, "Jacob, you can believe whatever it is that you want to believe about me, but your ancestors only know about the general population of vampires, not us. They never took the chance, but Bella did. Here she is, still alive to tell the tale. If we truly were going to kill humans like you believe, why would we have spared her when she was all too willing to be around us?"

Jacob thought about it, but kept his face somewhat emotionless, "I never said that I thought that anymore, Edward. Sam sent me here and I'm just following the Alpha orders. I honestly didn't have much of a problem with you at first, until you left. I saw how hurt Bella was and-"

"Jacob, now is not the time to start with that again," Edward warned.

"I wasn't planning on attacking you with it, Cullen. I just meant that my feud with you began when I saw how Bella was after you left. I patched her up, but you healed her. She may have healed on her own over time, but not as well as you did."

Edward squinted slightly as he tried to find the point behind it, "Um…I don't think that I comprehend what you're trying to convey."

Jacob smirked, "I'm just saying that my hostility towards you isn't centered where Sam's is."

Edward nodded, "Yes, well, perhaps maybe we can attempt to put our differences behind us and live peacefully with each other."

Jacob shrugged, "Maybe. Who knows?"

Edward let out a sigh, "Jacob…I know that you're here on a mission, but this is hardly the place to carry out a war, or a battle. If you wish to stay and watch, then by all means do so. You won't find anything that breeches the treaty. That doesn't mean that we have to be at each other's throats the whole time. Just think about it."

"You mean make another treaty?"

Edward shook his head, "I mean a truce. Maybe if it sticks after this is over then a new treaty can be made, but until then…a truce."

Jacob thought about it for a minute and then nodded, "Alright. I suppose I don't see the harm in playing nice."

Edward gave his infamous crooked smile, "Great. I'll see you, Jacob."

Jacob watched as Edward walked away and let out a sigh as he found himself staring at the vampire's ass. He was pulled out of his disturbing thought by his cell phone. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, looking at the name of the caller.

"Seth," He flipped the phone open and placed it to his ear, "Hey, Seth, what's up?"

"Jacob?" Seth practically sobbed into the phone, "Jake…my mom…"

Jacob's eyebrows furrowed as he turned towards the phone slightly, as if it would help, "Seth, what is it?"

"My mom, Jake," He sniffled, "She's dead."

"What?" He asked almost inaudibly, "Uh…alright. Seth, I need you to listen and do exactly as I tell you, alright? Are you at your house?"

Seth nodded, not that Jacob could see, "Yeah."

"Alright, I want you to pack your clothes, toothbrush, deodorant, all of that stuff. I'm going to take my Rabbit and meet you up there, alright?"

Seth sobbed quietly, "Al-alright."

"Seth…stay right where you are. Do not go anywhere. I'm going to stay on the phone with you," Jacob said as he walked swiftly to his car. He saw Edward and smiled slightly before getting into the car and speeding off.

When he finally reached the Clearwater's, he hung up the phone and opened his car door. The moment that he stepped out, the front door to the Clearwater house opened and Jacob ran inside. He shut the door and pulled the crying Seth into his arms, allowing him to finally break down.

He understood the pain he went through because of his mother. He knew Seth needed to just forget about everything and let himself go as he mourned, so he just kept his arms around the young boy, "Shh…I'm here now. It's okay, Seth." He ran his fingers through the boy's hair, "Did you pack your stuff like I said?"

Seth sniffled and nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to talk to Sam and get him to talk to Charlie. We're gonna see if we can find room for you at the Swan house until my assignment's done, then you can stay at my house, ok?"

Seth nodded.

"Alright, go get your stuff while I call Sam."

As Seth silently walked to his room, Jacob called Sam's cell, "Sam, you heard?"

"Yeah, how did you hear?"

"Seth called me in tears. I'm at the Clearwater's right now. Sam, I'd tell him just to stay with Billy but-"

"But he sees you as his big brother. That's why he called you," Sam finished, understanding, "Jake, what're you planning to do?"

"Well, I was hoping maybe you could talk to Charlie, see if you can talk him into letting Seth stay with us for a while? Then when it's time for me to come back to the rez he can stay with me and Billy."

"Jake, Charlie's already boarding you. His house doesn't have anymore room. Why not just send him to Billy's now?"

"Because, Sam," Jacob sighed, "Because Seth called me. He didn't call Billy for support, he didn't call you. He called _me_. He needs me right now and I can't just leave him at Billy's while I go and spy on the Cullens."

Sam let out a sigh, "Alright. I'll talk to Charlie and see if I can get him to understand. If any harm comes to that boy, Jake."

"It won't, Sam. I promise. I'm not going to let anything touch him, not even a speck of dirt."

"Alright, Jake. Good luck."

"Thanks, Sam." He hung up the phone and gave Seth a small smile as he walked back out, "Sam's going to talk to Charlie, kiddo."

He was shocked when Seth just walked up to him and wrapped his arms around the taller boy, resting his head against his chest. Jacob automatically reacted and embraced Seth.

"It'll be fine, Seth. You'll see. I promise you that one day it all gets better again. Not as good as it was when your mom was here, but better than it is right now. Where's Leah?"

He sniffled, "She ran away yesterday. I don't know why."

He let out a sigh as he rubbed Seth's back. The poor kid lost his father, then lost his sister and his mother all so fast.

"My whole family's abandoned me, Jake."

Jacob felt a single tear run along his eyelid before it finally escaped and rolled down his cheek. He felt a lump form in this throat before he could let out one sentence, "You still have me, Seth."

_**Tears for Seth. So…please review. Let me know what you think and how you think this is going, please. **_


	5. Jacob Moved

_**I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is the genius who made up our beloved characters and I am just writing out my own stories that just happen to feature them. I own any characters that I might make up…but any characters from the series…well, obviously they're made up by Stephenie…because I can't make up any cool people like Edward or Jacob. This is a Jacob/Edward pairing. It will contain male on male action, so if you don't like, don't read. Flames will be ignored. You have been warned…**_

_**Alright, I know I updated with Chapter 4 today already, but I have been spending the day downloading the Jacob songs from Stephenie Meyer's playlists and I like this story so much that I'm updating it again. Consider it my making it up for taking so long to update before.**_

He let out a sigh as he rubbed Seth's back. The poor kid lost his father, then lost his sister and his mother all so fast.

"My whole family's abandoned me, Jake."

Jacob felt a single tear run along his eyelid before it finally escaped and rolled down his cheek. He felt a lump form in this throat before he could let out one sentence, "You still have me, Seth."

~-~-~-~-End Recap~-~-~-~-

Seth looked up at Jacob through his tear-filled eyes, "W-what?" he asked softly.

Jacob gave him a soft reassuring smile, "You still have me, Seth. Yeah, we have the pack but you're more like a brother to me than any of the other wolves. I've been there for you in the past, I'm here for you now, and I'm going to be there for you in the future. _I'm _not going to abandon you, Seth. Never. I promise."

Seth smiled and rested his head back on Jacob's chest. Jacob gently patted his back and let them stay in that position for a couple of minutes before the phone rang. He pulled his phone out and placed it to his ear, "Sam."

"Hey, Jake. I talked to Charlie. He said that if Seth's cool with it he can sleep on the couch. He asked if I knew how long you were staying with him."

Jacob nodded, "And?"

Sam let out a sigh, "I'll give you two months there, Jake, including time served already. If the reports are good, you both will come back."

Jacob nodded, "Got it."

"Alright, Jake. Take care of yourselves. Until you're back on the reservation Seth is your responsibility."

Jacob slightly tightened his hold on Seth when he felt him stiffen up a bit, "I have no problem with that, Sam. Bye," He hung up the phone and looked down at his friend, "Alright, Seth. Let's get your stuff in the car and head out, okay? I'll help Bella make your favorite tonight-lasagna. I'm sure that'll cheer you up a little bit, right?"

Seth gave him a small smile and nodded, "Yeah, thanks, Jacob."

Jacob smiled at him and patted his arm, "No need to thank me, bro."

With those words said, Jacob carried Seth's two bags to the Rabbit, despite the fact that Seth could carry them himself and even insisted on it. He got in the car and drove them out of the reservation and into Forks.

"Alright, are we going to enroll you in Forks High?"

Seth shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, I could always run to the school on the rez and then run back to Charlie's."

Jacob shook his head, "No, Seth. After a while it'll get tiring. Besides on the rez everyone is going to surround you and give you their condolences and say 'if you ever need anything…'. Instead of actually helping you with your pain like they intended to, they'll just be reminding you of what happened and something tells me that you won't be needing their help remembering that. I'll talk to Charlie and get you enrolled at the high school."

Seth nodded, a tear rolling down his face, "You're right."

Jacob looked over and noticed he was crying, "Seth…dude, I didn't make you cry, did I?" He asked, regretting what he had said. He placed his hand over Seth's, "Seth, look, whatever it was I said…I'm sorry. I don't want to see you cry and the last thing that I want to do is be the one to make you cry."

Seth shook his head, "It wasn't you, Jake. I was just remembering again. I'll try not to do it so much."

Jacob let out a sigh and pulled over on the side of the road. He shifted in his seat to look over at Seth, "Seth, let me reiterate, okay? If you feel the need to cry, then go ahead and do it. Just because I don't like to see it doesn't mean you shouldn't do it."

Seth nodded, "Alright."

He smiled and ruffled his hair before he pulled back onto the road and drove to Charlie's.

The next day at school, Jacob pulled into the school parking lot, parking his Rabbit a few cars down from the Cullens. He got out with Seth and looked over at Edward.

_Ask me in study hall._

Edward gave Jacob a small nod and Jacob flashed a small, polite smile in return. He watched as Jacob led Seth into the school.

"Edward, what is with you and Kibbles?"

Edward furrowed his eyebrows at Rosalie, "Don't call him that, Rose."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "I will call him whatever the hell I want to call him, Edward. You want to know why? You may have forgotten, Edward, but we are vampires. Werewolves are our enemy and Jacob Black is a werewolf! So, either you pull your head out of your ass full of infatuation or I'll dislocate it from your body entirely." She stormed into the school, almost too fast to be seen.

Edward let out a soft growl as he walked into the school. He sat through his classes and waited for study hall.

When the bell finally rang, Edward walked out hastily and made his way through the halls. He barely noticed it when he accidentally bumped into Seth's arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He said politely.

Seth's eyes grew as he looked into Edward's eyes, "C-Cullen…"

Edward remembered that Seth was with Jacob this morning "Oh, you're one of Jacob's friends from the reservation, right? It's alright. I won't bite. Well, sorry for bumping into you." With that he walked away.

Seth watched Edward, unsure of what to think. Sam and the others always told him that the Cullens were evil, but Jacob had told him last night about the truce and everything. He shook his head and kept walking.

When Edward walked into study hall, Jacob was already waiting for him. He sat down in the desk next to Jacob and leaned over, "Hello, Jacob."

Jacob nodded, "Hey."

"So, I ran into your friend earlier."

Jacob's eyes grew, "You didn't scare Seth, did you?"

Edward shook his head, "Of course not. His preconceived notions did that for me. Did Sam decide that one wolf wasn't enough?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, "No, that's not why Seth's here. His dad died of a heart attack about a week ago and his mom just died yesterday. He called me right after we made our truce crying. His sister ran away and he has no one left but me. So he's staying with me at Charlie's until Sam says I can go back, then he'll stay with me at Billy's."

Edward nodded, "So is he your foster child now?"

Jacob shook his head, "Best friend/brother. I'm just watching out for him. If you could just tell your siblings to focus their hatred of him on me, that'd be great."

Edward smirked, "It's not you personally that we hate, Jacob, it's what you think of us."

Jacob shrugged, "Still. Please, Edward?"

The vampire nodded, "Of course, Jake. I'll warn them of the consequences of messing with-what was his name again?"

"Seth."

Edward nodded, "I'll warn them not to instigate any negative relations with Seth."

Jacob bit his bottom lip, "If that means you'll make sure they leave him alone, then okay."

Edward chuckled softly, "That's exactly what it means, Jacob," Absent-mindedly, Edward reached over and gently stroked Jacob's jawline. Jacob closed his eyes and shuddered in pleasure under his touch. He then caught a grip of reality and pulled just far enough away so Edward wasn't touching him.

"I'm sorry. I have no idea why I did that," Edward said sincerely.

Jacob nodded, "It's cool."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows, "Your friend…Seth? He's…not only battling with the pain of his losses, Jake."

Jacob sat up, "What do you mean, Edward?"

He bit his bottom lip, "I'm not sure that it's my business, so I won't tell you. Just know that he has to tell you in his own time and it's nothing bad. He's just nervous of your reaction."

The werewolf shrugged, "There's not much he can tell me that'll get a bad reaction unless if it's dangerous or criminal."

Edward chuckled, "It's nothing like that, but it's not highly expected."

"Why can't you just tell me, Edward?"

He let out a sigh, "Jacob…could you ever possibly hate Seth?"

He scrunched his eyebrows in disbelief, "What?! No, of course not!"

Edward shushed him, "Calm down. Just ask him later, ok?"

Jacob let out a sigh, "Fine."

"Jake?"

Edward and Jacob both looked up at the same time to see a young teenage Quileute boy standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, a tormented look in his eyes.

Seth Clearwater was worse off than Jacob thought.

"Haha. Look at that faggot crying!" One of the boys said, pointing at Seth. Seth heard him and shuddered slightly before running off.

Jacob growled softly and ran after him, shooting the kid a glare. Edward instantly found himself holding the boy up by his shirt collar.

"If you even _think _that word about that boy again…I will make sure that your life is hell, got it?"

"Seth, wait up. Seth," Jacob followed Seth into the courtyard, the boy was still running, "Seth!"

Seth stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to Jacob, "Come to tell me I need to go back to the reservation?"

"No," Jacob simply said.

Seth nodded, "Right, they'd probably disown me."

Jacob shook his head as he walked closer to Seth, "Seth Clearwater, what on Earth are you rambling about?" He put his hands on Seth's arms when he reached him and looked him dead in the eyes, "Seth? Come on, you're my little brother, remember? I'm your family-if you can't tell me then who can you tell?"

Seth sniffled, "Jake, you don't understand. Maybe…maybe they were all signs-my mom, my dad, Leah! I lost them all because of what I am!"

Jacob couldn't understand him, "Seth…being a werewolf doesn't mean you have to lose anyone."

Seth scoffed slightly, pulling away from Jake, "I'm not talking about the pack, Jake!"

"Then what are you talking about, Seth? Because your psychotic ramblings are getting a little too hard to decipher!"

"I lost them because I'm gay, Jake!" Seth broke down into tears at the word, "I lost my family because I didn't deserve them. Because I'm a fucking fag!"

"Hey, just because we're both teenagers doesn't mean you can use that kind of language!"

"Did you hear a word I just said, Jake?!"

Jacob wrapped his arms around Seth, "Yes, I did, Seth, and I chose not to respond immediately because it doesn't matter. You're still Seth and if you think that I'm going to cut off all ties with you, then you're dead wrong, Clearwater. You're stuck with me. And you're stuck with the pack, too."

Seth sobbed, "I didn't want to be this, Jacob…"

Jacob bit his bottom lip. He had been contemplating that himself lately, "Well, kiddo, there are some things about us that we just have to accept, whether we want it to be a part of us or not."

Seth cried into Jacob's arms.

"Is he alright?"

Jacob turned around slightly to see Edward standing a few feet from them, his eyes heavy with sincerity, "Yeah, he's fine, Edward."

The vampire nodded, "Okay."

Seth looked at Edward as he walked away, "You like him."

Jacob looked down at Seth and said, "What?"

Seth looked up at Jacob, "You said it yourself-there are some things that we have to accept about ourselves. When Edward asked if I was okay, you moved."

"I was turning to look at him, Seth."

Seth let out a small giggle, but it didn't sound girly, "No, Jake…I mean…_you_…moved."

Jacob scoffed, "That-that wasn't what you think it was, Seth."

The boy smirked, "Mmhmm. Whatever you say, Jake. But…thanks for not hating me."

"I could never hate you, Seth. And stop trying to change the subject."

Seth smiled when the bell rang, "Oh, would you look at that? Time to get to class. See ya, Jake!" Seth ran off, leaving a groaning Jacob behind.

"Dumbass pants-stop getting tighter, damn it!"

_**I rushed it a bit…but it needed to be. I think ending the chapters with one of them commenting on the tightening pants is going to be a running gag. Much too fun. So…please review. Let me know what you think and how you think this is going, please. **_


	6. Just Your Average Pretend Couple

_**I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is the genius who made up our beloved characters and I am just writing out my own stories that just happen to feature them. I own any characters that I might make up…but any characters from the series…well, obviously they're made up by Stephenie…because I can't make up any cool people like Edward or Jacob. This is a Jacob/Edward pairing. It will contain male on male action, so if you don't like, don't read. Flames will be ignored. You have been warned…**_

_**Alright, I know I updated with Chapter 4and 5 today already, but I have been spending the day downloading the Jacob songs from Stephenie Meyer's playlists and I like this story so much that I'm updating it again. Consider it my making it up for taking so long to update before.**_

"Damn it, Alice!"

"Oh, as if it's _my _fault, Edward!" Alice retorted to the youngest Cullen. Well, he was portrayed as the youngest, anyways. Technically he was older than her, "Just because I can see the future does not mean that my inability to see the werewolves' future or the future of anyone affiliated with them is my fault!"

"Well, look harder, Alice," Edward hissed to his sister, "I can't stand it any longer. I need you to tell me whatever you can find out about this."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Edward, your sudden hots for a werewolf is not going to be explained in my visions. Ask Carlisle."

Edward's eyes grew slightly wider, "You're kidding me?"

Alice gave Edward a plain look and shook her head, "Nope, I am one hundred percent serious, Edward. Ask Carlisle or sit here and wallow and attempt to figure it out yourself. Or…here's a crazy thought-get over it and accept the fact that you're gay!"

"A century later?" Edward asked skeptically.

Alice shrugged, "So, you're a late bloomer. Better late than never, Eddie."

"Alice!" But before Edward could do anything about it, Alice had skipped out of the room. He growled, rolling his golden eyes before he walked down the hall and knocked on the door to Carlisle's office.

"Come in," Carlisle's voice rang clearly.

Edward turned the doorknob and walked in, smiling politely at his father, "Carlisle…I need to ask you about something."

Carlisle set his book down and pointed to the chair in front of his desk, "Take a seat, Edward," He watched his son sit down and placed his hands on the desk before him, interlacing his fingers, "So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Um…this is…hard to say," Edward cleared his throat, "Is it possible to be attracted to a certain thing in your human life, and continue it into your vampire life…but then somewhere along the line…you go for the exact opposite?"

Carlisle furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "I'm sorry, could you be a bit more specific, Edward?"

Edward clenched his jaw, choosing his words carefully, "I mean…is it possible to find yourself attracted to the opposite sex, but then years later become attracted to the same sex?"

Carlisle nodded to acknowledge he understood, "Well, I suppose it's just like growing up as a teenager. You're discovering yourself and you find out what you thought you were, you're actually the opposite. It could be possible to become attracted to a member of the same sex."

Edward nodded.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Carlisle asked with a smile.

Edward looked at him, "Hm?"

Carlisle's smile faded slightly. Usually Edward would have heard what he meant in his thoughts, "Edward…who's the male you're attracted to?"

"Oh, uh…Jacob Black."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow, "The Quileute's spy? Edward," He chuckled slightly.

"How is this funny?"

Carlisle smiled at Edward, "You and forbidden relationships. You and Bella-the Volturi were very exceptional towards her, you should be grateful, but you shouldn't be trying them so hard, Edward. If they were to find out about Jacob-if you two became a couple-they would surely have us all killed for having relations with werewolves."

Edward nodded, "I know, but luckily I think Jacob doesn't find me attractive as I do him."

Carlisle shrugged, "You never know, Edward. You never know."

"Oh, come on, Jake!"

"No, Seth! You're completely wrong."

Seth smirked, "Oh, please. I have never been more right in my entire life."

Jacob stopped to look at Seth, "I'm older than you, Seth, so I'd think that if any of us understood the mysteries of life better, it'd be me."

Seth smirked, "It's not the age that determines your wisdom, it's the experiences that you've had in your life."

Jacob blinked, "Wow…that was…oddly…"

Seth smiled, "I know. So, Edward Cullen, huh?" Seth asked as he plopped down on the couch, "Talk about your forbidden love."

Jacob sat down next to him and smacked him in the back of the head, "Just because you're going through a rough time does not mean you are excused to be annoying, kid. And I _don't _have the hots for Edward."

Seth laughed, "Sure, sure. You keep telling yourself that and I'm sure one day you'll become a real boy, but seriously, Pinnochio, what're you going to do about it?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow, "I never thought that I would say this…but you have been spending way too much time around me."

Seth laughed, "For the better, right?"

Jacob shrugged, looking towards the tv, "I dunno. Maybe."

Seth looked down as he fidgeted with his hands and bit his bottom lip, "Jake?"

"Hm?" Jacob asked, turning to look at Seth-something he automatically regretted. When he turned his head, he was met with a set of soft lips crashing against his own. Absent mindedly, Jacob ran his tongue along Seth's closed lips, which partly opened, allowing the older boy access into the younger one's mouth.

Jacob placed his hands on the sides of Seth's face and then pulled back, "Seth…"

Seth nodded, pulling out of Jacob's hold, "You're right. That was wrong of me; I'm completely sorry. If it helps, I did it to prove a point and my point is proven. You're at least bi, otherwise you wouldn't have done that. A straight guy would have pushed me away, not taken the kiss further."

Jacob growled slightly, but calmed down, shaking his head, "Seth, if you swear never to pull that again-"

"No worries, Jake. I told you-it was to solely prove a point."

Jacob rolled his eyes and got up, walking to the kitchen, "Teenagers."

Seth laughed silently behind his friend as he stayed on the couch, "If it's any consolation, you are, by far, the best kisser I've ever, well, kissed."

Jacob walked back out, "Who else have you kissed?"

Seth shrugged, "Y'know, just girls on the rez."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Alright, it's ten o'clock now. I want you laying down and falling asleep at ten-thirty, got it?"

"But Jake," He whined.

"But Jake' nothing, Seth. Lights out at ten-thirty. You need to be active for school tomorrow, not slugging around. Good night, kid," He leaned down and kissed Seth on the corner of his lips.

Seth felt tears form in his eyes, "My mom used to do that…"

Jacob smiled, "That's why I did it, doofus. Keep something familiar about this. Besides, if you are going to believe this delusion that I'm attracted to guys I may as well have some fun with it, right?" He winked at the boy and went upstairs, "Ten-thirty!" He yelled behind himself.

Seth smiled and rolled his eyes as he stretched out on the couch, looking at the tv. He shut the tv off and rolled over. He could still feel Jacob's lips on his and it felt insanely weird. The truth was that Jacob was his first kiss, and honestly his first crush. But, he also knew that Jacob liked Edward, whether Jacob knew or not, and he wasn't going to get in between that. He closed his eyes, smiling as sleep overcame him.

"_Ohhh, Edward!"_

_I arched my back as the Adonis above me nipped at my throat with his cold, hard lips. I ran my hands down his marble back, digging my nails in so deep that they almost left a mark in him. I let out another moan as his right hand made it's way up my side and then back down ,resting at my crotch._

"_You're mine," He growled passionately before he leaned down and began to practically inhale my neck and chest…down my abs…to the skin right above my crotch…_

"_I'm yours…" I moaned…watching him as his face hovered over my member. He slowly lowered his face until I could feel his cold breath on the tip until-_

"Jacob, _wake up_!"

A pillow smacked itself into Jacob's face and he instantly shot up, butting heads with Seth.

"Ow!" Seth covered his head, "Must have been some dream…"

"What makes you say that?" Jacob asked as he held his head.

Seth looked down at Jacob's crotch and then up at him again. Jacob looked down and instantly shifted.

Seth smirked, "I can help you out with that if you want…" He said teasingly. Jacob shot him a look as he walked out. Of course he would be milking it all he could.

"Damn it, even the sleeping bags are getting tighter…"

Jacob got up and changed his clothes before he walked downstairs and drove himself and Seth to school.

"So, I was thinking we could go to that arcade Saturday?" Seth asked as they pulled into their usual parking spot.

Jacob smiled and nodded, "I'm sure it'd be manageable. Get to class, kiddo."

Seth smiled and pointed to the corner of his lips. Jacob shook his head, but Seth raised his eyebrows, insisting it. Jacob smirked, rolled his eyes, and leaned in, kissing him on the corner of his lips, "There, now go!"

Seth laughed and left. Jacob laughed and rested his head against his hand, enjoying the silence until the passenger side door to his car opened. He instantly shot up, but relaxed seeing Edward.

"I thought bloodsuckers had to be invited in."

Edward smirked, "That's actually a myth, and it only applies to buildings."

Jacob smirked as well, "How can I help you, Cullen?"

Edward shrugged, "I saw you kiss Seth."

He laughed, "Yeah, the little flamer's mom used to do that so I did it last night before he went to sleep and he's been insisting I keep doing it."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows, "Do you have to use such derogatory terms?"

Jacob shrugged, "He's my best friend, my little brother, Edward. I don't mean it out of hate."

Edward nodded, "So, he's gay?"

Jacob nodded, "I suppose that was the secret you were talking about?"

Edward nodded, "And am I to assume that you are?"

Jacob shook his head, "He seems to think that I am infatuated with you," He said, mimicking Edward's tone of voice with a polite smile.

Edward smirked, "And do you?"

Jacob shrugged.

Edward smiled, thinking that maybe there was hope for him after all, "Well, I've seen that he's been teasing you with it…so why not get even and give him exactly what he wants? Or, well, let him think he's getting what he wants."

"I don't think I understand, Edward."

Edward laughed. "We make him think that we are a couple."

Jacob shifted in his seat, "I don't know, Edward…"

Edward shrugged, "Well, if you decide to be sadistic and give him a taste of his own medicine, let me know." He smiled politely.

Jacob nodded, "Sure, sure."

Edward smirked and left. Jacob got out and went into the school, ready to face the day. He walked to his locker and pulled out a book before he felt his ass be taken into someone's hands. He turned to watch Seth walk by with a wink. He saw Edward, then looked at Seth, and then back to Edward and smirked.

_Alright, Edward, it's on._

Edward smiled at Jake and winked, letting him know that he heard. Jacob smiled and went to the cafeteria, meeting Edward at the door.

"How about we sit together today?" The vampire asked.

Jacob nodded and they sat at a table, close together. When Seth walked in, Edward smirked, taking Jacob's hand, "Game time."

Jacob smiled and turned to look at Edward, who instantly brushed his lips against Jacob's.

Seth cleared his throat, "Um…guys?"

Jacob pulled away and smiled at Seth, "Hey, Seth."

_Damn jeans got tighter again! _Jacob thought to himself.

_You'd think that being dead for over a century would solve the problem of pants becoming suddenly tighter, but no. Doesn't help at all. Damn it. _Edward thought to himself.

_That was hot…did I put on Bella's jeans by accident, or am I just imagining that they got tighter? _Seth thought.

_**Okay, no ,this is not the beginning of their love relationship, haha. We have a few more chapters to go before they become a couple. They are still friends…who are pretending to date. Plus, Edward was testing the waters. Anyone wondering why our favorite mind reader has to test waters? Because Jacob's being sure not to think about it when he's around Edward. Smart, huh? Hehe. So…please review. Let me know what you think and how you think this is going, please. **_


	7. Acception

_**I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is the genius who made up our beloved characters and I am just writing out my own stories that just happen to feature them. I own any characters that I might make up…but any characters from the series…well, obviously they're made up by Stephenie…because I can't make up any cool people like Edward or Jacob. This is a Jacob/Edward pairing. It will contain male on male action, so if you don't like, don't read. Flames will be ignored. You have been warned…**_

_**In the last chapter Edward mentions something along the lines of "you'd think being dead would help with the getting erections problem"…it suffices to say that I hadn't read the FAQ section of Breaking Dawn on Stephenie Meyer's website about how Bella could get pregnant. So, for any readers who are hardcore hardcore nutjobs like I can be sometimes, I apologize for the inconsistency. It was just a sarcastic Edward moment. You see? The boy spends way too much time reading Jacob's mind. Tsk tsk. That's why you mind your own business. **_

Edward smiled at Jacob as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders and walked him outside to the parking lot, "Did you see the look on Seth's face?"

Jacob laughed and nodded, "Yeah, that was pretty funny. You know…he's not watching anymore. You don't have to keep up the charade."

Edward smirked, "I know, but in case if he does turn around, we want to make sure that he gets an eyeful, right?"

Jacob smirked and nodded in agreement. Before he knew it, Edward's lips were on his neck, his tongue gently swirling in circles as he lightly sucked. Jacob's eyelids fluttered as he embraced Edward.

_If you stop anytime soon, I will make you regret it, Cullen._

Edward smirked as he kept going, snaking his hands down until they were planted on the small of Jacob's back, gently pushing him closer into him. Edward sneakily looked up, seeing Seth and gave a false sheepish smile, though it looked sincere, as he removed himself from Jacob's neck and cleared his throat.

Jacob turned around to see Seth, "Oh, hey, Seth. You were right. I'm totally hot for Edward," He smiled.

Seth smirked, "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I can, uh, see that, Jake."

Jacob shrugged and turned to Edward, "See you tonight?"

Edward smiled and nodded, "Of course," He leaned in and kissed Jacob's jawline before walking away.

Jacob blushed furiously as he walked to the car with Seth. He kept thinking that maybe Seth really was right. He thought he was totally straight, but not even straight guys are that comfortable that they'll pretend to date a guy to mess with another guy and take it so far as to actually enjoy their fake partner sucking on their neck.

_Seriously, my pants need to stop getting tighter, damn it._

Jacob got in the car and started it up before looking over at Seth, knowing that he was staring at him the whole time with a smile on his face, "What?"

Seth's smile grew bigger, "You finally accepted that you have the hots for Edward! See, I knew that he was watching us this morning and that's why I made you kiss me! He was totally jealous!"

Jacob blinked a couple of times, "Okay, Seth, I accept that you're gay and all, but before you came out to me you didn't act so girly."

Seth shrugged, "Sorry, it slipped. But come on, even you had to have noticed."

Jacob nodded, "I did," He smiled, not because he actually agreed, but because Seth was falling for it. It was a harmless little prank that would affect nothing but Seth's ego.

Suddenly, a carton of milk hit the passenger window, which was cracked open, so some of it spilt over Seth.

"Fag!" Someone had yelled. Jacob was suddenly seething with anger and got out of the car, glaring at the guy.

"He's not the one spilling white fluid all over another guy, now is he, queer?!"

"Jake!" Seth called from inside the car. Jacob growled and got back in, slamming the door shut.

"Jake, can we just go hang out at your house?" Seth asked, looking at the dashboard.

Jacob noticed Seth's desire to avoid eye contact with him and placed his hand on his knee, "No, we're going to _our _house. It's your house, too, Seth. It's just as much yours as it is mine."

Seth nodded, still not looking at him, "Okay, just…can we go? Please?"

Jacob bit his bottom lip and sighed, "I have a better idea."

Seth closed his eyes, "Jacob…" He said softly.

Jacob placed his hand under Seth's chin and gently turned him so that he'd look at him, "Seth…forget about that guy."

A tear rolled down his face, "I can't, Jacob."

Jacob growled, "Damn it, Seth. Whatever happened to the boy who would just let whatever anyone said roll off of his back and continue being his weirdo self with a smile on his face? Where is _that _Seth? Because that's the Seth that I know and wish I could be."

Seth shook slightly as he tried to regain his breathing, looking down at his lap, "I wish I could be him, too," He said softly.

Jacob let out a sigh and drove off. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, placing it to his ear, "Quil? It's Jacob."

Quil laughed, "Jacob Black! Been a while, man."

Jacob smiled, "I know, Quil. Look, we have a bit of a problem."

Quil suddenly became serious, "What is it?"

Jacob let out a sigh, "I'm going to put the phone over to speakerphone. I need you to say exactly what you would tell Seth Clearwater if he told you that he was ashamed of anything about himself, alright?"

Quil scratched the back of his head, "Okay?"

Seth let out a sigh, "Jacob, please," He said softly.

Jacob ignored him and put the phone down, putting it on speaker, "Alright, Quil. Lay it on me. I'm Seth." He put his finger over his mouth to tell Seth to stay quiet.

"Uh..okay. Um…Seth…I don't understand how you could be ashamed about anything. I always thought that you were born without shame. There is not a single member of the pack who doesn't envy that quality about you, and that is why we could never be ashamed of you, or hate you for any reason. The world may be ashamed and they might throw obstacles in your way, but I know you'll always keep doing what you're doing and do it with a smile on your face. Whenever any of us can't bear to be miserable, we all think of Seth Clearwater, the boy who has a permanent smile on his face and a light shining in his eyes. If that boy's smile ever faded, we'd all probably never smile again. So cheer up, shorty, and put that damn goofy smile back on."

Seth felt more tears build up and fall down his cheeks before he managed to choke out, "Thanks, Quil."

Jacob took the phone and took it off of speaker before talking again, "Thanks, man." He hung up the phone and looked over at Seth.

Seth sniffled and leaned back into his seat, staring out the window. Jacob let him be and allowed silence to fill the car before he spoke, "How would you like to go to the Cullens?"

Seth looked over at Jacob and shot him a look.

Jacob shrugged innocently, "What? Sam sent me here to keep an eye on them. What better place to keep an eye on them than at their own home?"

Seth scoffed, "You just want to bone your boyfriend."

Jacob smirked, "Fifteen minutes ago you would have been rooting for that."

"Yeah, well that was fifteen minutes ago. Things change, Jacob. You should know that."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Seth…Sethy…" He attempted a pet name before he pulled over to the side of the road, "I'm not driving another millimeter until you tell me what is really wrong and how I can help you. And don't think of running because I'll get you and drag your scrawny ass back here."

Seth rolled his eyes, "You saw that guy throw the milk carton at the car?" He asked before continuing, not waiting for an answer, "That's what's wrong and unless if you can stop every single person from doing it, Jacob, then you can't help me at all."

Jacob let out a sigh and wrapped his arm around the teenager, pulling him closer to him so he could lean his head on his chest, "Seth…it'll all pass soon. I wish I could stop it, but I can't. The truth is…you're not alone, Seth. And as long as I'm with you, you're never going to need to worry about it again." He kissed the top of his head, "Now, let's go watch some baseball."

Seth looked at him, "Baseball?"

Jacob shrugged, "Edward invited us to watch his family play baseball. Said they have to wait for it to rain for some reason. What do ya say?"

Seth pursed his lips and smiled, "Just don't make out with him in front of me?"

Jacob laughed and smiled, "We'll behave, I promise."

When Jacob pulled up to the house, Edward was waiting for them. The moment he looked into those golden orbs, his thoughts belonged to Edward. They were all about Edward. His bronze hair, golden eyes, the way his shirts always perfectly showed off his great muscles. The velvety smoothness of his voice, the sweet smell. Jacob gulped down the huge amount of saliva that he had built up in his throat. Talking to Seth, he had finally accepted that he was bi.

And just now he had imprinted on Edward Cullen.

_**Okay, no ,this is not the beginning of their love relationship, haha. Jacob has imprinted…and accepted that he loves boys, like Edward.I'm starting to enjoy these Jacob/Seth moments a little too much, so unfortunately we won't be seeing much of him after this chapter. This story desperately needs more Edward. So…please review. Let me know what you think and how you think this is going, please. **_


	8. Baseball and Imprints

_**I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is the genius who made up our beloved characters and I am just writing out my own stories that just happen to feature them. I own any characters that I might make up…but any characters from the series…well, obviously they're made up by Stephenie…because I can't make up any cool people like Edward or Jacob. This is a Jacob/Edward pairing. It will contain male on male action, so if you don't like, don't read. Flames will be ignored. You have been warned…**_

_**Ms. Meyer stated that a werewolf imprints on a person the first time they see them after they phase. Jacob's seen Edward plenty of times after he phased, but at the time he hadn't accepted that he was bisexual. He finally accepted it and so he imprinted on Edward. I decided to mix my own mythology into hers. Also, it's fairly obvious I like Seth, so let me know if you want to see a Seth story!**_

When Jacob pulled up to the house, Edward was waiting for them. The moment he looked into those golden orbs, his thoughts belonged to Edward. They were all about Edward. His bronze hair, golden eyes, the way his shirts always perfectly showed off his great muscles. The velvety smoothness of his voice, the sweet smell. Jacob gulped down the huge amount of saliva that he had built up in his throat. Talking to Seth, he had finally accepted that he was bi.

And just now he had imprinted on Edward Cullen.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Jake, you alright?" Seth asked as he looked at Jacob.

Jacob snapped out of it, "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just…looking at my hot boyfriend," He smiled at Seth before opening the door and walking over to Edward, who was smirking.

"Anything you'd like to tell me?" He asked politely, but still in a teasing manner.

Jacob shot him a look, "Don't even," He smiled, leaning up and pecking him on the cheek, "For show. I promised him that we'd behave…so behave."

Edward laughed, "I'm not the dog."

Jacob shot him a glare.

Edward held his hands up defensively, "I'm kidding, Jake."

Jacob smiled, "I know. So, where're we going to watch you hit some balls?"

Seth snickered as he walked up to them, hearing Jacob.

Edward gave a crooked smile, "There's a clearing up in the mountains. We can carry you if you'd like."

Jacob shrugged, "I have no problem with it."

Alice danced out, smiling, "I can carry you, Seth."

Seth raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?"

Alice smiled and took his hand, "I'm Alice!" With that, she easily swung him onto her back and took off.

Jacob chuckled softly, turning to look at Edward, "I can run beside you, it's not a problem."

Edward smiled, "Don't be silly, Jake."

Jacob breathed in and huffed before jumping onto Edward's back.

Edward laughed, "Gosh, you're heavier than Bella. Not too heavy, though." He winked and tore off for the clearing. Jacob smiled inside as he watched everything zoom past. It all looked different to his human eyes. He closed his eyes and inhaled Edward's scent, letting it fill him and become every fiber of his being.

"Jake? We're here," Edward laughed.

Jacob opened his eyes, "Hm? Oh, right…sorry." He smiled sheepishly as he got down from Edward's back and gently patted his butt before walking over to sit next to Seth.

"Alice is pretty cool," Seth said excitedly.

Jacob smiled, "Glad to hear that, Seth." He watched as his imprint vampire walked over to his pixie-like sister and said something too low and fast for Jacob to hear. Whatever it was, it made Alice look at him and smile brightly. Edward smiled as well and gave Jacob a wink.

Jacob felt himself blush as he watched the game start. He heard the rumble that was created when the ball was struck and immediately understood. That's why they needed to storm-for a cover up.

"Holy crap, go Jasper!" Seth yelled, cheering on the team.

Edward chuckled and kept quiet, though Rosalie continued to shoot them looks every once in a while. He noticed that Edward had kept winking at him, and Alice kept smiling and he instantly realized what Edward had told Alice.

He knew.

He knew that Jacob had imprinted on him.

It was over.

When the game was over, everyone had left except for Edward and Jacob.

"So, did you enjoy the game/" Edward asked as he looked at Jacob.

Jacob nodded, "Yep. It was…entertaining. You know, I can just run back…you don't have to carry me."

Edward smiled, "Actually, I was hoping to walk back with you…give us a chance to talk."

Jacob's spirit fell a little, "I take it you know…about me?"

Edward raised an eyebrow, "You mean I know that you've imprinted? Yes, I've known since you pulled into the driveway and looked at me."

"How?" Jacob asked, confused.

Edward just smiled and tapped his temple, "I can hear your thoughts, remember?"

Jacob smiled sheepishly, "Good point. I forgot about that. Look, Edward, when a werewolf imprints…we don't have to be that person's lover. It could be a brother figure or-"

"Jacob, listen to me," Edward smiled at him, "It's perfectly fine. The truth is, I was actually hoping that you would."

Jacob raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Edward nodded, "Yes. I've been…attracted to you, Jacob…more than Bella for a while now. I can't describe it."

Jacob nodded, "I understand how that feels."

Edward smirked, "It's a bit more potent than you think, Jacob."

Jacob looked at him, "It's the same way when you've imprinted, Edward."

Edward pursed his lips, "I suppose it is."

Jacob smiled, "You're sexy when you purse your lips."

Edward smiled, "Excuse me?"

Jacob stuttered, "I-I…I mean…uh…oh, crap…"

Edward leaned in and kissed Jacob passionately, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer. He trailed his hands up Jacob's back until his right hand reached his neck. He smiled into the kiss before pulling away, looking at him, "Jacob, you're incredibly hot when you panic."

Jacob laughed, "Really?"

_Damn it, pants, stop getting fucking tighter! _Jacob thought to himself.

Edward smiled, "I have that problem, too sometimes," He released Jacob.

"So…what does that make us now?"

Edward shrugged, "I'm your imprint…and we're friends. We know that we like each other, and we have acknowledged that…accepted it…but we hardly know each other."

Jacob nodded, "So, we remain friends and get to know each other better/"

Edward nodded, "We don't need to rush into this too fast. Imprint or not, it can still have bad consequences if we just get into it."

Jacob smirked, "You know…you're taking all the fun out of imprinting."

Edward smiled, "Would you rather we become an actual item now?"

Jacob nodded, "Just a little bit, yeah."

Edward ran his hand down Jacob's back and squeezed his ass, pulling him in, "Well, ask and you shall receive." He leaned down and kissed Jacob again, pulling his legs up so that they were wrapped around his waist. He continued to kiss Jacob as he broke out into a run.

By the time they were back to the house, Seth was sitting on the hood of Jacob's Rabbit, "It's about time!"

Edward smiled politely, "Sorry, Seth."

The boy shrugged, "No biggie."

Jacob smiled, blushing when he felt a cold hand reach into the back of his pants, "Okay! It's time to say good night. So…good night, Edward."

Edward smiled and leaned in, kissing Jacob's jawline, "I'll see you tonight, love."

Jacob smiled and lightly bit Edward's earlobe before walking over to the car. He turned to look at Edward again and smirked.

_I'm the top, Ed._

Edward smirked, "We'll see about that, love."

_**Okay, now this is the beginning of their love relationship, haha. So…please review. Let me know what you think and how you think this is going, please. **_


	9. Rosalie Will Push Bella Off The Bridge

_**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters that appear in the series. They are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. Flames will still be ignored. Also, the characters are being written with the actors pictured in mind because I've seen the movie so many times that I forgot how I pictured them when I read the books. Because of that, Jacob is keeping his hair short because Taylor Lautner looks way better with short hair in my opinion. Also, I am messing with the mythology a little bit more…because this is my story and I can.**_

_It had been a week since Jacob had imprinted on Edward and they had decided to become a couple. Jacob had made it a point to not phase in order to keep Sam from knowing about their relationship until he was fully prepared to defend himself. _

_Things had been awkward at the Swan residence since Jacob imprinted on Edward. He had been trying not to tell Bella, even though she was his best friend, because he had seen what happened to her when Edward had fled to Italy. He didn't want to see what would happen to her when she heard about who her ex vampire lover was seeing now._

"_Seth, just drop it," Jacob said for the tenth time Saturday morning. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. Charlie was fishing and Bella was out with Mike Newton and Angela Weber. _

"_No, I will not 'drop it', Jacob. Edward put Bella through hell because he thought that if she was with him that she would be killed. She was almost killed twice and he left her. Normally, when boyfriends leave someone, they'll just ignore their existence. Edward left the continent."_

_Jacob rolled his eyes, "Is there a point behind any of this, Seth, or are you just feeling the need to hear yourself talk?"_

_The younger werewolf rolled his eyes, "My point, Jacob, is that Bella was hurt and you were the one to patch her up. You're her best friend and she was in love with Edward. She deserves to know."_

_Jacob growled softly, "I know that, Seth. It's just...," he let out a sigh, "It's just that I don't want to be the one who put her through that pain like Edward did. I didn't want this to happen, it just did."_

_Seth let out a soft sigh, "Fine, then don't tell her. But you can't keep running off to the Cullens' place all the time and as long as she's in the dark he can't be here. She knows his scent."_

"_I know…"_

"So, are you going to tell her?" Edward asked Jacob after he replayed the memory in his mind for him. The vampire had his arm wrapped around Jacob's shoulders, holding him close. To Edward, it was nice that he could hold his lover close to him without the fear of freezing them in his arms.

Jacob let out a sigh as he rested his head against Edward's stone-like shoulder, "I dunno, Ed. I mean, if I tell her then we don't have to hide it from her, but she'll be hurt. But if I don't tell her…then she'll be hurt even more when she finds out that I kept it from her."

Edward leaned in and kissed the top of Jacob's head, "It'll be okay, love. We'll figure it out together."

"Is it too hard to ask you two to keep the lovey dovey crap to a minimum?" Emmett playfully growled as he sat down on the couch next to Jacob, "So, you're the spy?"

"Emmett," Edward growled.

The bigger Cullen barked a laugh and gave Jacob a noogie, "Haha, relax, bro. I'm just teasing him."

Edward shot Emmett a look through his ocher eyes and watched his brother walk away. He then pulled Jacob closer, which was basically impossible because there was no empty space between them whatsoever, "I apologize for any obscene behavior that my family may display while you are here."

Jacob laughed softly as he brushed his hair back into place with his fingers. He then closed his dark eyes, resting his head against his lover's chest, "Edward…do you ever wonder if we rushed into this?"

The marble god let out a soft chuckle, "Of course I do, Jacob, but we've been doing well so far, so why bother ourselves with the fear of rushing too quickly?"

Jacob shook his head, "I dunno. I guess I just…don't want this to end badly?"

Edward gently pulled Jacob into his lap. The werewolf had gotten shorter by a few inches since he imprinted on Edward, so he was about Edward's height now. Edward smiled up at his lover as he placed his hand on his thigh, rather close to his member. He squeezed his thigh gently and pulled Jacob's head down to rest on his shoulder. He pressed his lips into the area where Jacob's earlobe met his skin and whispered softly, "There is no need to worry, love. Everything will be just fine," Edward spoke as he began to lightly stroke Jacob's thigh.

Jacob let out a very soft moan, "Edward…"

Edward smiled and spoke almost hypnotically, "No worries, Jacob. Worries no longer exist with our love, correct?"

Jacob nodded, his breathing staggered, "Correct, Edward…"

Edward smiled and stopped stroking his lover's thigh. Jacob sat up and looked at him, "Why did you stop?"

Edward laughed, "Because it is too soon for _that_, love…and Alice is right in the other room."

As if on cue, the short pixie vampire danced gracefully into the living room, a smile on her face, "I see you two are enjoying each other's company?"

Jacob blushed and attempted to move, but Edward kept him in his lap. Alice smiled, "Oh, there's no reason to be shy, Jacob. We all know about you two so you may as well flaunt it."

Jacob laughed nervously as he looked at Edward, "Actually, I should probably be heading back to the house. I promised Bella that I would help cook dinner and Seth's kind of my responsibility more than he is Charlie's. That was kind of our deal."

Edward nodded, "Should I drive you home?"

Jacob shook his head with a small smile, "That's okay, Edward. I can drive myself, but thanks for offering," he placed a small kiss on Edward's cheek before he got up and headed out, "Bye all."

Before Jacob could even make it out the door entirely, Edward was standing by his car. He smiled as he walked down and approached his boyfriend, "Edward, I have no problem driving myself home."

Edward smirked as he wrapped his arms around Jacob, "I know, but I couldn't let you leave without a proper goodbye," Edward leaned in and kissed Jacob passionately on the lips, his hands cupping Jacob's ass and squeezing it. The werewolf moaned into the kiss before Edward pulled away.

Jacob groaned, "I see why Bella was always annoyed with that. You stop too soon."

Edward chuckled, "But this time it was for a different reason. Get going, love."

Jacob smiled and got in the car, driving off. When he made it back to the house Seth was sitting on the steps. He walked up to his friend and sat next to him, "Something the matter?"

Seth looked up at Jacob, "I…Bella heard me talking…and she knows."

Jacob's eyes darkened, "Who were you talking to, Seth?"

Seth shook his head quickly, knowing what Jacob meant, "No, no. I didn't tell Sam. I was talking to myself. I do that sometimes to sort things out. I didn't know that she came in and she heard me."

Jacob shook his head, "Alright. I'm gonna go in and do damage control. Don't think out loud anymore, alright?"

Seth looked up at his idol with pleading eyes, "Don't hate me, Jacob. Please."

Jacob let out a soft sigh, "I could never hate you, Seth. I'm just disappointed. Cheer up," he kissed the corner of Seth's mouth and walked into the house. Immediately he felt a slap in his face, "Ow!"

"You deserve it, you asshole!" Bella screamed.

"Bella, will you just calm down and listen, damn it?!"

Bella's jaw dropped, "Excuse me?! You come into my house to try to find a reason to kill my ex boyfriend and then start screwing him and expect me to calm down?! You're my best friend, Jacob! How the hell could you do that to me?!"

Jacob growled softly, "I didn't do anything to _you_, Bella! Not every fucking thing about Edward Cullen is about you! You want to know how I could do it?! I imprinted on him, Bella! I took one look at him and my thoughts were consumed by him!"

"I want you out of my fucking house, Jacob Black. You and Seth Clearwater! Go back to your fucking reservation and leave me the hell alone!"

Jacob clenched his jaw, "You don't want to do that, Bella. Seth hasn't done anything to you."

"Clearly he must have done something to you!" Bella retorted.

Jacob's face turned dark red as he let out a loud growl, "Leave him out of this…"

"Or you'll what? Kill me?"

Suddenly the door flew open and Jacob felt cold hands surround his left arm, pulling him out into the cool night air. He heard Bella screaming and somewhere along the line it turned into sobbing. When he was moved into the car, he finally snapped out of his stupor and looked up, seeing Edward and Seth on both sides of him. Jasper was in the front passenger seat, and the driver's seat was empty. He looked at Bella's front door and saw Alice and Rosalie in the doorway, comforting a sobbing Bella.

"Jasper, why won't you go up there and calm her down?" Seth asked, breaking the silence.

"Because she needs to get through this without my interference," Jasper stated plainly as he looked straight ahead.

Edward had his arms around Jacob, holding him close. Jacob hadn't realized that he was crying until he felt his tears pool up on the bridge of his nose before it overflowed and ran down his cheek. He sniffled as he kept replaying his thoughts in his mind, mentally telling Edward how badly he had wanted to phase and kill Bella for blaming it on Seth.

Edward shushed Jacob as he gently ran his cold fingers through his dark hair, "I know, baby. You wouldn't have done it, though. It's okay."

Jacob sobbed and spoke for the first time since the Cullens had interfered, "We'll have to go back to the reservation."

Edward shook his head, "You'll stay with us."

"But Sam…"

Edward shook his head, "Sam won't do anything, Jacob. Bella called him and he thinks that it's a cover to try to get more inside information. So just play it up and let him continue to think that."

Jacob nodded blankly, "Thank you, Edward…"

Edward placed his finger under his lover's chin and gently pulled him to look up at him. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "There is no need to thank me, love. That's what I'm here for."

Alice walked back to the car and got in, slamming the door behind her, but careful enough not to break it off of its hinges, "Fucking overemotional mess. Seriously, if she goes cliff diving again, we let her drown."

"Don't say that, Alice," Edward said softly, but his voice held a certain strictness to it.

"Edward, the girl agreed to be your friend and she is crying because you've moved on. When she agreed to be your friend she built a bridge with you. So, she can either get over it or I'll push her ass off of it myself," Rosalie said, agreeing with Alice as she got in the seat behind Edward and the two werewolves.

Edward let out a soft growl as he went back to focusing on his first priority: Jacob.

Jacob barely noticed it when the van had pulled into the Cullens' garage and Edward carried him upstairs, laying him down on a bed. He just laid there, replaying the same scene over and over in his head.

_**I hate to end it here, because I wrote more, but I'm leaving that for a later chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the smutness of the chapter. (I put it in because of the drama that has just happened) So, please review.**_


	10. Jacob: Warrior Princess

_**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters that appear in the series. They are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. Flames will still be ignored. I am planning on writing a sequel/companion story when this story is over so that I can continue with all of this, but it will be mostly focused on Seth finding someone. Who knows, maybe I'll speed up and begin it with this story and then continue it. We won't know until I get there. I want to have at least 23 chapters in this story. Bella will not physically be in many chapters because I just really don't like her.**_

Jacob sat on the black leather couch in Edward's room, silently thinking about everything that had happened. In one day he had ended a friendship with Bella, somehow gotten Seth pulled into it, and thrown a monkey wrench into Alice's friendship with Bella. At that point in time, Jacob Black felt hate for no one but himself.

Edward sat with Seth, Alice, and Carlisle downstairs in the kitchen. Seth was propped on the counter, Carlisle and Alice sitting at the table, and Edward was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He clenched his jaw as he continued to hear his lover's thoughts. He wanted to give him more privacy like he did for his siblings, but he couldn't help it. He needed to make sure that Jacob was okay, and until Jacob started talking and being honest about the well being of his mentality, Edward would resort to his telepathy.

"So, how any ideas how long he'll be moping?" Seth asked, breaking the silence as he lightly swung his legs over the counter.

Alice shrugged, "I can't see anything since you're both werewolves. It's really annoying. But you know him better than any of us, Seth. Has he ever been like this before?"

Seth shrugged, "He's been upset but if it ever got to this magnitude he would just phase and run."

Edward clenched his jaw tighter, "He's not going to phase."

Seth cocked his head to the side, "Why not?"

"Because right now he is utterly disgusted with himself and with being a werewolf. When he and Bella were fighting, he wanted to phase and rip her to shreds. He hates himself for feeling that way, even though we all know he never would have let himself do it. So, phasing would be the last thing that Jacob would want to do. He can't let his animal instincts take over in his human form, so he has to deal with it on his own terms," Edward said, not looking up from the floor.

Carlisle looked at his son, "Edward, I know that hearing his thoughts hurts you almost as much as it hurts Jacob to think of them, but despite what he thinks he needs you to be there for him now more than ever. If he truly hates himself as much as you say he does…"

Edward nodded as he finished Carlisle's thought, "Then keeping a distance is only helping him prove his own point. I understand…"

Seth looked at Edward, "Then why do you still look so…what's the word? Pissed? No…confused."

"Because if I have to hear another day's worth of those thoughts, I am going to take Rosalie up on her offer about dealing with Bella," Edward nearly growled as he walked out of the room and headed upstairs.

Jacob didn't even look up as Edward opened and door and entered his room. Before he knew it, a pair of cool arms wrapped around him and pulled him into an embrace, a cold hand gently leading his head to rest against the cool marble chest. As Jacob inhaled the scent of his lover, he felt more tears fall out of his eyes. He had never cried so much before, he couldn't understand why he would now.

"It's alright, Jake…nobody hates you," Edward soothingly whispered.

Jacob sniffled, "Except for Bella and myself…"

Edward growled softly, "Jacob, believe it or not, just about everyone at Forks High, with the exception of Mike Newton and Angela Weber, hates Bella. She was angered by our relationship, but you shouldn't let that get to you. It didn't work out between Bella and I, but that doesn't mean that we can't let things work between us."

Jacob nodded, "I know, and that's not why I'm upset, Edward. I'm upset because-"

"I know why you're upset, love, and I am telling you that you have no need to feel that way. You were upset and in the heat of things your werewolf instincts began to seep through. You can't let that bring you down all of the time. Being a werewolf is a part of you and you need to accept that and accept the negative aspects that come with it. But there are also some very positive things to it as well."

"Like what?" Jacob asked in disbelief.

Edward let out a soft sigh, "Well…there's the fact that you're not nearly as fragile as Bella, your temperature is high enough to where I can hold you in my arms and keep you safe without the fear of you freezing to death. As for the fight…I hate that it makes you feel this way, Jacob, but in a selfish way I am glad that it happened. You imprinted on me, and because of that I cannot bear to stay away from you for too long. Now I can see you all of the time," he smiled as he leaned in and kissed Jacob's temple.

Jacob let out a soft chuckle, "I've never cried like this before…except when my mom died."

Edward smiled and pulled Jacob closer, "I don't mind it, baby, as long as it isn't a recurring emotion."

Jacob smiled, "It isn't. I promise to not mope so much."

The vampire gently tilted Jacob's head up and kissed him softly on the lips, "Just be happy, Jacob. Whatever makes you happy- do it. That is all that I ask of you, my love."

Jacob smiled, "Thanks...for everything."

Edward smiled and kissed him again, "I know that you're only pretending to cheer up so that I won't stay up here to watch you mope, but I'm still going to stick with you."

Jacob smirked, "I hate how you're so perceptive."

Edward chuckled, "It's a gift, love."

The two lovers were soon pulled out of their conversation when Rosalie stormed into the room, "I am going to _kill _Bella Swan!"

Edward kept his arms around Jacob as he looked up at his sister, "She didn't."

"Oh, she did!"

Jacob stared between the two, "Okay, what is it that Bella didn't do, but apparently did do?"

Edward let out a sigh, "She's told Mike about us."

Jacob shrugged, "Okay…and?"

Edward clenched his jaw, "You saw how Seth's treated…now it's going to double and you're going to get some of it as well…and she's hatching a payback plan."

Jacob raised an eyebrow before laughing, "If it's a war she wants…then it's a war she's going to get."

Edward looked at Jacob, "We'll handle it, love."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "No, you won't, Edward. I will. I'm a big boy and I can stand up for myself," he kissed Edward's stone-like cheek.

Edward let out a small sigh, "Very well."

Jacob let out a soft sigh and looked at everyone before Rosalie left, leaving him and Edward alone.

Edward smiled, "Here we are-all alone. Think you can handle being happy?"

Jacob shot him a look, "That was so not funny, Cullen."

The vampire chuckled softly, "Maybe not to you…"

Jacob scoffed, "More like not to any sane person."

He looked into the ocher eyes of his lover before they moved closer to him. Before Jacob knew it, Edward's cool lips were pressing themselves against his hot ones. He melted into the kiss, allowing it to linger for a few moments before Edward pulled away, smiling at him, "Well, then…I guess it's a good thing none of us are sane."

Jacob smiled, "I dunno…Carlisle's pretty sane."

Edward smiled and leaned in, kissing Jacob again.

_**I'm going to end it here because I wanted to give some calmness before the REAL storm comes. Consider Bella just the thunderstorm and what's coming will be a hurricane. Unfortunately I need to put some drama in it because it'd be boring if it all went perfectly every chapter. I've decided that when this story is over I'm going to write a sort of spin off to it so that I can keep the background but it'll focus mostly on Seth, though Jacob will be in it as well. I can't say much for Edward because their relationship might be doomed soon. So, please review.**_


	11. When Rosalie Punched Bella

_**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters that appear in the series. They are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. Flames will still be ignored.**_

"Jake, come _on_! We need to get going!" Seth groaned from outside Edward and Jacob's bedroom. Well, it was Jacob's bedroom and Edward's room since Edward didn't sleep.

"I'll be out in a minute! You don't want me going to school naked, do you?!" Jacob retorted through the door.

Seth smirked, "I wouldn't mind," he stifled a chuckle when Edward said it with him, "Oh, hey, Edward! You know, you have eternity to have so much fun…if you ever get tired of waiting for Jacob to get dressed since he's such a girl…you know how to reach me," he winked, even though Edward could tell he was just trying to coax Jacob to hurry up.

Suddenly, the bedroom door flew open, Jacob's hair unkempt from the scuffling he had of putting a shirt on. His eyes were wild, "Don't you even think about doing it, Edward Cullen, or so help me God your balls will not only be blue from being dead!"

Seth stifled a laugh and playfully smacked Edward's marble ass, "See ya around, babe." He winked and walked away, laughing softly.

Edward stifled his laughter, wrapping his arms around Jacob's waist, "He was only playing, love. You might want to brush your hair before Alice sees you."

Jacob nodded and ran his fingers through his hair, fixing it. He flashed a quick smile and walked downstairs, smiling at Emmett, "Morning, Emmett."

The giant vampire smiled at Jacob, waving the giant knife he had in his hand as he chopped up the food for the breakfast quesadillas that Seth was making for him and Jacob.

Jacob blinked a few times, relaxing a bit when he felt a cool hand snake into his back right pocket. He leaned into Edward, thinking to him,

_Am I the only person who gets a total flashback of Sweeney Todd when Emmett's waving knives around?_

Edward smirked and nodded, leaning down and kissed Jacob's jawline, "Seth, you cook?"

Seth nodded, "Yep! My mom taught me and I also picked up a few things from…uh, you know…Rachael Ray."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Seth, it's okay to say her name. I'm not going to freak out."

"You might," Alice added as she danced into the room, Jasper in tow, "Of course, I wouldn't be the one to ask considering I can't see _anything _anymore!"

Seth's smile became a small frown, "I'm sorry, Alice."

"Don't be sorry," she shrugged, "Just don't blame me when something bad happens that could have been prevented by a vision."

Jacob laughed, "You ready to go to school, baby?"

Edward looked down at Jacob, "You need to eat, love."

Jacob walked over and grabbed a quesadilla, "Consider it the Cullen- Clearwater drive-thru," he smiled at Edward, "I need to get my car later."

"Jasper and I will get it," Alice said with a smile, looking at her companion, "Right, Jasper?"

Jasper's eyes grew, obviously not comfortable with driving a car filled with werewolf scent, but he nodded.

Jacob's smile faded slightly, but he tried his best to keep up the façade.

_Correction- _he _reminds me of Sweeney Todd…_

Edward chuckled and led Jacob out. Seth followed, singing along to Johanna, but adding his own lyrics.

"I feel you, Edward Cullen…

I'll steal you…

Because Jacob takes forever

Putting any clothes on

I am in your bed beside you

Buried sweetly in your marble chest…"

"Shut _up_, Seth!" Jacob shouted behind himself. Emmett, Alice, and Jasper all laughed, especially when they heard a thud and Seth yelling "Ow!"

----------~~~~~(^-^) (^-^) (^-^)~~~~~~--------------

Jacob instantly tensed up as Edward pulled the Volvo into the parking lot. Mike Newton was standing with a few of his friends, one of them being Bella, and they were laughing and staring at the car. Well, they were staring, Bella was glaring.

Edward clenched his jaw, "You'll be happy to know that Mike Newton is actually _not_ going to discriminate against your lifestyle choices."

Jacob looked over at Edward, "_My _lifestyle choices? What about you, Cullen? What, do you think I'm a girl?"

Edward smirked, "Sometimes you can have an attitude like one, but no, sweetheart. It doesn't matter to me what Mike thinks of me; he's not my friend, he's yours. Besides, now that he knows I prefer you he sees that the major competition is out of his way."

Jacob nodded, blushing slightly, "Right, sorry. I'm still a little sensitive, I guess. It's tough to go to a new school and then suddenly be out."

Edward nodded and wrapped his arm around Jacob, pulling him close, "It will be alright, love. We're both in this together."

Seth suddenly popped his head in between theirs with a large smile on his face and sang, "We're all in this together…once we know that we are, we're all stars and seeeeee thattt!!!"

Jacob rolled his eyes and playfully smacked Seth on the face, "You're a lot more likeable when you're unconscious."

Edward laughed, "Now, now, let's not be abusive, Jake."

Jacob shot Edward a look and then turned to look at Seth, who had a smug smile on his face, "Sing another song…and I will rip your vocal chords out, Seth."

Seth playfully frowned and leaned back into the seat, "Why you gotta be so violent?"

Jacob saw Edward give him a look that asked him the same thing and let out a sigh, "Because, Seth, your singing is worst than William Hung with laryngitis."

Edward broke out into laughter, "Alright, pups. Let's get to class."

Seth and Jacob got out and walked with Edward, who wrapped his arm around Jacob's waist.

Bella smirked, looking at them, "Oh, look everybody; it's the fudge packers of Forks High."

Jacob shot her a look and mocked her voice, "Oh, look everybody; it's Hannah Montana. Tell me, Bella, is that your real hair or is it still stapled to your head?"

Bella narrowed her eyes, walking forward, "I don't know, Jacob, are you still full of shit or did you let some out to make room for Edward's-"

"Enough!"

Edward stepped in between the two ex-friends and glared at Bella, letting out a low growl, "It would be best for us all if you just shut up and moved on, Bella."

Bella smirked, "Oh, would it, Edward? Would it really be best for all of you pansies? Well, I'd just hate to make your lives difficult, now wouldn't I? Oh, wait a minute…I would _love _to make your lives difficult!"

Seth walked and situated himself in between the two of them, "Want me to make it difficult to chew the crap you're spitting out of your mouth? Keep talking and I'll knock your fucking teeth out and make you choke on them, bitch," he grabbed Edward's and Jacob's wrists and pulled them away, "Come on, guys. I don't want to contract whatever diseases this STD Motel has."

Bella scoffed, "At least this STD Motel still has both of her parents."

The three boys suddenly stopped in their tracks. Edward let out a soft growl before turning to grab a hold of Jacob, but he was too late. Jacob was already in front of Bella, so close that the two of them barely had breathing room, "At least he doesn't do practically suicidal things just to hear his ex's voice in his head."

Bella smirked, "At least I don't go stealing my best friend's boyfriends."

Rosalie stepped in between them and punched Bella, knocking her onto the ground, unconscious, "And at least I'm not the one having a fainting spell over our insane hotness. Come on, Jacob," the blonde walked Jacob back over to Edward, who wrapped his arm around Jacob again. Jacob looked around but Seth was nowhere to be seen.

Jacob sat down in Health class and organized his books. He rolled his eyes as he thought about how much of a girl he was turning into since he imprinted on Edward.

"Hey, Jacob."

Jacob let out a small growl as Mike Newton took the seat next to him. He closed his eyes and focused on calming down since Edward had said hat Mike wouldn't hold being gay against him.

"Look, Jacob, I can see why you'd be angry, but I don't see why you have to be mad at me, dude. I didn't do anything to you."

Jacob shot a look at him, "That's exactly why I'm pissed, Mike! Bella was trash talking us and you didn't do a damn thing! You just stood there and gawked at us!"

Mike straightened up his posture a bit, "I didn't do anything because I didn't want to be pulled into your drama but apparently it happened anyway! Jacob, I don't give a damn if you're gay, just don't go hitting on me. Bella may have been wrong, but she's still my friend and people make mistakes."

"You're right, Mike. People make mistakes all the time, and you just made the biggest one by choosing her side."

Mike scoffed, "I'm not choosing anyone's side."

"Well, you better pick one soon because there are no neutral parties in a war-at least not this one."

Mike looked at Jacob before he let out a sigh and began to listen to the lecture-the first time ever for him in Health. Jacob just crossed his arms and stared down at the desk as he tried to block out any thoughts of this morning's fight with Bella.

_**I wish that I could make these chapters WAY longer, but I know you all have lives and you probably don't want to be reading a chapter that's so long it'd probably take two to three hours to read, so I'll just leave them this length until people start complaining, haha. This is a Jacob/Edward pairing story, so even though their relationship could be doomed somewhere down the line, I promise they will eventually get back together. I wouldn't write a story for a pairing just to break them up. So, please review.**_


	12. The Park

_**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters that appear in the series. They are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. Flames will still be ignored. Also, I don't know if Forks actually has a park…but for story purposes…it has a park now. I also make a Xena reference (because I love that show) so if you don't understand it, just tell me and I'll update this chapter with an explanation, or I'll just PM you with it.**_

When the bell finally rang, Jacob swiftly grabbed his books and stormed out of the classroom, ignoring Mike's calls after him. He didn't want to hear his crap anymore, he just wanted to find Seth.

Every since Bella had made the remark about still having both of her parents, Seth had been missing and he needed to find him now. He let out a sigh.

_Edward, if you can hear me, I need you to focus on Seth and see if you can figure out where he's at._

"I've already tried."

Jacob jumped slightly when Edward suddenly appeared next to him, "Edward, don't sneak up on me like that! So, why can't you find him?"

Edward smiled slightly, then became serious again, "Sorry, love. Anyways, I can't find him by hearing his thoughts because he's not thinking about his surroundings."

"Okay, well he has to be thinking about something, Edward. It's Seth-he doesn't ever _not _think about anything."

Edward nodded, "He keeps singing RENT songs in his head."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Of course he would be doing that. We seriously need to start weening him off of musicals. Can you smell him?"

Edward raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Come on, Edward! You're a vampire, you have heightened senses. We smell like dogs to you."

Edward shook his head, "Ever since you imprinted and we got closer, the scent has become less…noticeable."

Jacob nodded, "Well, then let's ask Alice or Rosalie. We have to find him, Edward. He's hurting right now, I just know it."

Edward nodded and gently rubbed his palms against Jacob's arms, "It'll all be fine, okay, love? We will find him, I promise. He probably just needed to be alone."

Jacob let out a sigh and nodded.

"God, you faggots, no one wants to see you corn-holing in the hallway!" Bella yelled with a laugh.

Jacob's eyes narrowed as he turned to glare at her and then smirked, "Yeah, well, you should be more careful when you're…servicing people, Bella. I think one of your clients got too rough and they must have slipped out and thrusted into your eye instead of your mouth," he covered his mouth in a mocking way, "Oops…did I say that? Oh, yes, I believe I did."

Bella shook her head and walked up to him, "You really don't want to be going there, little boy."

Jacob scoffed, "Little? You wanna talk about little, huh? Sweetie, your tissues are kind of poking out of your chest. Might wanna look into re-stuffing."

Bella gasped, "This isn't over, Jacob Black!" she glared and then turned, walking away.

Jacob smirked, turning back to Edward, "Oh, don't give me that look. May as well have some fun with it."

Edward looked down at Jacob as he openly texted someone, even though cell phones weren't allowed in school, "Okay, my wolfy rebel, who are you texting?"

Jacob shut his phone and shoved it back into his pocket, "Seth. He'll answer if he's okay."

Edward nodded and wrapped his arm around Jacob's waist, walking down the hallway with him. Jacob felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out, looking at the text message.

**Jake, I'm fine. I just need some time alone. **

**Seth**

Jacob bit his lip and shut his phone, putting it in his pocket, "He wants to be alone."

Edward nodded, "Where is he?"

Jacob shrugged, "Who knows?"

Edward pursed his lips, "Jacob? You can't always be there to protect him and pick up the pieces, sweetie."

Jacob let out a sigh as he walked into the classroom and sat down next to Edward, "I know, Edward. It's just…I don't know. I guess that it's because he's so young. His parents are dead, Leah's out somewhere enjoying her life as a runaway…he's been through so much so quickly that I just want to help him carry it all."

Edward nodded and gently rubbed Jacob's back, his cool hands soothing the werewolf, "I know, but he's much stronger than he looks, Jake; you know that. He needs to learn how to handle things by himself some time…why not let him start now?"

Jacob let out a low growl, "Because he's 15 years old."

Edward nodded, "Yes, but he isn't a baby like you see him as sometimes. He's a big boy now, Jacob."

Jacob nodded, "I know, Edward. I just…want him to be happy for once. Is that too much to ask for?"

Edward bit his bottom lip and patted Jacob's shoulder, "Jacob, sometimes life throws us obstacles so that we can strengthen ourselves in some way and move past it. Seth could be happy, but maybe if you let him handle this one thing on his own…life will stop throwing things at him so rapidly."

Jacob shot Edward an incredulous look, "So, you're saying that it's my fault?"

Edward's eyes widened, "What? No, no, Jake, that's not what I'm saying at all. I just meant that-"

The werewolf held up his hand, "Save it, Edward," he turned to face the notebook on his desk and began writing things down. Edward let out a soft groan and leaned back into his seat, regretting what he had said.

**--~~~~~------Seth's POV-----~~~~~~~~-----**

I walked along the concrete paths in the park, my hands shoved into my pockets as I kept replaying Bella's words through my mind.

_At least I still have both of my parents._

I sniffled and reached up, wiping the tear that had escaped from my left eye before it could slide down my cheek. The wind seemed somewhat relaxing as I felt it lightly trace through my dark hair, moving it gently in the breeze.

Jacob was lucky; he had always been the lucky one. He didn't have to go through being gay alone. He had Edward to lean on and support him all the way. Edward was his rock and his love. He knew that as long as Edward reciprocated the love that Jacob had for him, then he could handle any ridicule that was thrown at him. I wasn't blessed with that advantage.

I would always try to keep my chin high and tough it out, but in the end it always hurt me all the same. It was a battle that I could almost always count on losing. There are plenty of gay people in the world, but only a daring few have the courage to stand up for every single one of us. I could tell that Jacob and Edward were the same people…but not me. I was the Joxer to their Xena and Gabrielle. They would always stand up for those who couldn't do it themselves, and I would always wish that I could.

I'm a werewolf for crying out loud! I could easily phase and then rip those assholes' throats out, but I won't ever do it. I just pout and cry, wishing that I could be normal. But being straight wouldn't be normal enough for me, considering that I can turn into a giant dog at the slightest twinge of anger.

I looked up, hearing a soft whimper. I sped up my walking, trying to find the source of the sound. I stopped when I saw a boy sitting on one of the benches, his legs folded in an Indian-Style position. His elbows were resting on his knees and his face was hidden in his hands.

He was wearing blue jeans, brown boots, a black denim jacket, and what looked like a faded brown t-shirt. His hair was blonde, cut in a skater style. He looked to be about my age, but I couldn't really tell since his face was hidden. I walked over to him and pointed to the bench, speaking softly so I wouldn't startle him, "This seat taken?"

The boy looked up, allowing me to see his eyes for the first time. They were an almost impossibly light blue, like crystal blue or something. He was also really attractive, even though I wasn't really looking to see if he was attractive. He sniffled, "What?"

I smiled politely and spoke in the same tone that I had used before, "I said, is this seat taken?"

He wiped his eyes using the sleeve of his jacket, "Um, no, it isn't. But you might nor want to sit next to me."

I tilted my head to the side, "Really?" I moved and sat down next to him, leaving a couple feet of space so that I wasn't invading his personal bubble, "Why is that?"

He looked down at the ground and stayed silent.

I smiled and gave a small laugh, "What? Do you have cooties?"

He laughed slightly, "No…no, it's not that."

I smirked. I was able to make him laugh. Yay, me! I scooted a little bit closer to him, "Well?"

He looked at me, "Well, what?"

I blinked a couple of times and kept smiling, "Well, I'm waiting for you to give me a good reason to not want to sit next to you."

He bit his bottom lip, "I'm…I don't…like what normal guys like."

I raised an eyebrow and nodded. Was he saying that he was gay? I sure as hell hoped so because it was just not fair for a guy to be so hot and _not_ be gay!

He looked a little uncomfortable, so I smiled politely and spoke reassuringly, "You know what? It's cool, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I held out my hand, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Seth Clearwater and you are?"

He looked at my hand, then up at me, and then back at my hand again. He then smiled and shook my hand, looking me in the eyes, "I'm Nolan Pierce."

I nodded, "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Nolan," I looked around the park and then back at him, "You got to school around here?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I go to Forks High. I just…needed to skip."

I gasped a little. Wow, could I be any gayer? Of course I could, but I'll save that for a rainy day, "Me, too! You know…this place isn't all that exciting, and I think that I've cured my need to skip. How about you? You wanna head back to school?"

He shook his head, "Not really, no."

I smiled, "Well, then. I hope you enjoy company!"

He furrowed his brows slightly, "Why?"

"Because," I stated simply, "I'm not leaving without you. I met you and you were crying…I'm not going to head back to school and let you cry again. So, no you can skip with a friend-that is, if you're okay with hanging out with a flamer like me."

He was the one to tilt his head this time, "You're gay?"

I laughed, "Duh! That's what a flamer is, silly!"

_**Okay, so I am going to end it here, on a happy note. Seth has finally made a friend who is a normal human! And yes, he is gay. He might be Seth's love interest, I don't know yet. I'm trying him out for size, I guess you could say. Yes, I know that it is highly improbable that Seth would skip school, go to the park, and meet another gay guy who went to his same school and was gay…but it's also highly improbable to move to a small town, have just about every guy hit on you, and fall in love with a vampire and have a weird love triangle with said vampire and a werewolf. So…good thing this is fiction, haha. :-) So, please review.**_


	13. The Bipolarness of Jakeward

_**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters that appear in the series. They are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. Flames will still be ignored. I know it's sometimes easier for me to picture a character if I actually have an image of them, so just look at my Avatar and that's essentially who Nolan is, haha. Yes, I have a crush…oh well. The POV is third person again.**_

Seth was sitting with Nolan in a tree house in Nolan's backyard. It had been two weeks since the two of them met and it had already felt as if they had known each other for a long time. The two teens were sprawled out side by side on the floor, Seth on his stomach and Nolan on his back.

Nolan laughed, "So, you really hit on Edward to get Jacob out of the bathroom? Dude, that's kind of whoreish."

Seth inhaled sharply and gaped, trying to suppress his smile, "I wasn't doing it for my own pleasure! I figured it would tick Jacob off enough to get the lead out of his ass and I was right."

Nolan smirked and raised an eyebrow, giving Seth a "Really?" look. Seth rolled his eyes and smacked Nolan's stomach, "Believe what you want, Nolan, but I don't just hit on any guy that I see. Besides, Edward's a vamp…uh…" he struggled to fix it, "Vandalizing…person."

Nolan laughed, "What does he do?"

Seth pursed his lips and sat up, "Well, you know, he…vandalizes…stuff," he winced and smacked himself in the forehead, "God, I have _got _to get better at this!"

Nolan chuckled and sat up as well. He reached out to pat Seth's shoulder, but instantly retracted his hand, pretending to have moved his sleeve to check the time on his watch.

Seth noticed this and tilted his head to the side, bringing his right foot in and wrapping his arms around it, "Why do you do that?" he asked in a polite tone.

Nolan furrowed his eyebrows, "Do what?"

"Avoid physical human contact. You don't even high five. I mean, if you don't like gay people you didn't have to pretend to be nice to me."

Nolan instantly straightened up, his eyes widening, "No. No, no that's-that's not what it is, Seth! It's just-," he carefully let out his breath before continuing, "Growing up, I was considered a freak. I was looked at like I had some sort of disease and no one wanted anything to do with me. I guess it's just an old habit dying hard."

Seth nodded, "I understand. I'm sorry, that was a crappy thing for me to do. We've been hanging out for two weeks; you'd think that I would have realized by now that you're not homophobic."

Nolan shrugged, "Well, you had a good reason. Look, why don't we just forget that it happened, okay? No harm, no foul."

Seth thought about it and then smiled, "Yeah…sounds good."

"Nolan, it's time for dinner, sweetheart!"

Nolan crawled over to the door and smiled down at his mom, "Alright, Mom! Be down in a minute!"

While Nolan was on his hands and knees at the doorway to the treehouse, Seth couldn't help but stare at his ass. He couldn't help it, he was a teenage boy. He smirked and immediately looked down at his hands when Nolan turned to him, "Hope you're hungry. You're not a vegetarian, are you?"

Seth tried his best to suppress his laughter, but it came out anyway as a snicker, "Absolutely…and I love meat," he winked.

Nolan shook his head and rolled his eyes, turning around to climb down the wooden ladder, "Come on, horn dog."

Seth laughed and followed him, "But I'm _your _horn dog, right, Nolan?"

Nolan hopped off of the ladder and looked at Seth when he got off, "You're just a big flirt, aren't you?"

Seth pursed his lips, pretending to think, and then smiled proudly, nodding, "Absolutely. So, you going to tell me what makes you not so normal or are you going to keep me in the dark?"

Nolan shook his head, "It's probably better if you don't know."

Seth smiled and put his hand on Nolan's shoulder, "If you think that I'd hate you for any reason, you're wrong. Trust me, if anything it's probably better if you didn't know me. So, here's the deal. When you tell me your big secret…I'll stop flirting with you."

Nolan laughed, "And what if I like the flirting?"

Seth shrugged, "Well, then I'll stop if you don't tell me," he winked and then walked inside, Nolan following.

--------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------

"Edward!" Jacob screamed as he glared at the computer screen that sat on Edward's desk. Edward quickly ran in and looked at Jacob frantically. Jacob pointed to the computer screen, "It's Bella. The bitch Bulletin Bashed me on MySpace…and people are commenting on it."

Edward shrugged, "So? I thought we didn't care about what she thought."

Jacob scoffed, "Oh, we don't…but I do care about her bashing me behind my back and bringing Seth and Alice into it."

Edward sighed and wrapped his arms around Jacob's upper torso, lightly kissing his jaw, "Jacob, love, close your eyes and take deep breaths. Think about something that calms you. Sitting in front of the computer reading MySpace bulletins is not going to do you any good. What's a MySpace anyway?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow and turned his head, looking at Edward skeptically.

Edward shrugged, "What?"

Jacob blinked a few times, "You mean to tell me…that you can read the minds of every teenager in our school-minus the Wicked Bitch of Forks, Washington…and you have no idea what MySpace is?"

Edward shook his head, "No, not at all. Why, is it important?"

Jacob laughed, "To teenage survival if you don't have a cell phone."

Edward nodded, looking down at the desk, embarrassed, "I see."

Jacob smiled and patted Edward's stone arms, "Aw, my sexy vampire boyfriend is trend-challenged," he leaned up and kissed Edward's neck, "I think it's kind of hot, personally."

Edward clenched his jaw and released his hold on Jacob, straightening up. Jacob furrowed his eyebrows and spun the chair around to face Edward, "What happened to the whole 'I'm less fragile than Bella' thing?"

Edward shook his head, "That doesn't mean that it isn't safe for you, Jacob."

Jacob scoffed and stood up, "You know, at first when you were with Bella, after all that I had heard from her, I thought that you were totally chauvinistic, but it's just an oversized ego!" He walked up to Edward and punched him, "You see that, _dear_?! I can do that and look," he held up his hand, which looked just as it did before he punched Edward, "not a scrape. I'm a big boy, Edward Cullen, and I may not be looking for sex all the time, but I'm sure as hell not going to sit here and let you talk as if you're so much stronger than me and more durable than I am because let me tell you something: I'm the one who killed Laurent. That bastard put up a hell of a fight and if I can handle a vampire that is trying to kill me, then I am pretty damn sure that I can handle one that is trying to put me on cloud nine!"

Edward looked at Jacob, knowing that the werewolf wasn't finished. Jacob threw his hands up and then smacked them back down to his sides, "Why couldn't I imprint on Emmett? At least with him I'd probably be halfway to Happy Land by now, seeing stars and not being able to form any coherent words whatsoever because I would be too focused on his huge-"

Edward growled and smashed his lips into Jacob's. He wrapped his arms around the werewolf and rested his left hand on the small of his back, pushing him further into Edward. The vampire continued his passionate and angry ministrations on his lover's mouth, the jealousy ensuring that Edward's tongue was dominant over Jacob's.

Cool, marble hands traced along Jacob's waist, the fingertips touching his hot skin until they rested on the button of his shorts. Before he realized it, his shorts were torn to shreds on the floor and he was laying on his back on the bed. Edward's lips were now tracing down Jacob's chest, his shirt torn open.

"Edward…," Jacob moaned.

Edward growled and quickly moved back up, his face hovering a mere centimeters from Jacob's lips. His ocher eyes, glazed over with jealousy, glared into Jacob's dark orbs, "Don't, Jacob. Don't you dare fucking talk," he crushed his lips into Jacob's again before reaching for Jacob's boxers.

Jacob's eyes grew and he pushed Edward off of him, "Edward!"

"What?!" Edward glared at Jacob, but this time his eyes were glazed over with jealousy; they were filled with sorrow and pain, "Would you rather it was Emmett? Isn't that what you want?"

Jacob shook his head and moved over the bed, straddling Edward's waist and wrapping his arms around his neck, "You silly vampire. If I wanted Emmett, I would be battling over him with Rosalie. I'm sorry about what I said. I was just frustrated and he seemed to be a good example-considering he's a horn dog and all."

Edward nodded, "I apologize as well."

Jacob smiled slyly, "Edward Cullen…are your pants getting tighter?"

Edward smirked and growled playfully, turning so that he was on top again.

----------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------~~~~~~~~~~~-------------

Seth smiled at Nolan's mother, "Well, Mrs. Pierce, I must say that that was the best meal that I have ever eaten since I was born. I hate to say it but I think you actually come to a tie with my mom."

Nolan's mother laughed softly and smiled, "Well, thank you, Seth, but I don't think that I could compare, from the stories I've heard Nolan talking about."

Nolan grumbled, "Mother…"

Seth smiled and gently rubbed his friend's wrist under the table, letting him know that it was okay, "Really? Stories…which ones?"

Mrs. Pierce looked at her son and smiled, "Oh, it's alright, Seth. I'm sure you don't want to hear about it; you already know them."

Seth smirked, "Yep, you're right," he laughed and looked at Nolan, "You okay, Nol? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

Mrs. Pierce grinned from ear to ear, "'Nol'? Already have pet names, eh?"

Mr. Pierce gave a sound that almost sounded like a growl. It was the first sound he had made all day, "Theresa…" he warned.

Nolan's eyes grew, his face flushing red, "Mother!"

Seth raised an eyebrow, looking at the two of them, "Pet names?" he asked softly. He had to admit that he was actually without a doubt confused as hell about what was going on.

Mrs. Pierce smiled politely at Seth, "Oh, Seth, it's fine, sweetheart. I already know that you're gay like Nolan."

Seth blinked, arching his eyebrows in surprise, "Gay?"

Mr. Pierce slammed his fists down and stormed out of the room. Nolan rested his face in his hands, too ashamed of himself to even look at Seth. Mrs. Pierce cleared her throat and scooted her chair back, "I'll be back, boys," she smiled and walked away.

Seth nodded to her and then looked at Nolan. He almost thought that he had heard crying. Seth bit his bottom lip and then scooted his seat a little bit closer to Nolan's, "Nolan?"

Nolan didn't answer him, or move; he just kept quietly sobbing. He only wanted the day to go perfectly. He wanted Seth to think that he was normal, and not think that his family was dysfunctional. He didn't want Seth to know that he was gay, too.

Seth gently rubbed Nolan's back. He had no idea on what to do so he decided to go with his instincts on the situation. He bit his bottom lip and wrapped his arms around Nolan, pulling him close. He didn't see the harm in it; he already knew that he was gay. Nolan just kept whimpering and Seth rubbed his head, "Let's go to the treehouse."

Nolan sniffled and managed to nod. Seth stood up and helped Nolan up, keeping his arm around the boy's shoulders. He walked him out to the treehouse and then climbed up into it afterwards. When Seth had turned around, Nolan was sitting in the corner, his arms wrapped around his legs.

Seth walked over and sat down next to him, pulling him into a hug again, "It's okay, Nol." At that moment, Nolan had burst into sobs, letting it all out. Seth could tell that he was trying to keep it in so his father wouldn't hear him. Seth rubbed his friend's head, allowing him to let it out, "It'll all be okay, Nol. I'm not going to leave your side."

Nolan sniffled, still sobbing, "I'm s-sorry, Seth. I…d-didn't want you t-to s-see that."

Seth shook his head and tightened his embrace, "Nolan, it is perfectly fine. Your mom is a lovely woman and if my mom was still alive they would have become great friends."

Nolan's body continued to shake with the sobs, "My dad…"

"Your dad can't accept you for who you are. It's a lot to swallow. I'm still trying to deal with it myself…so maybe we can help each other out…that is, if you're _really _gay." Seth knew that it was best if the person said it themselves, not their parents, or anyone else.

Nolan nodded into his friend's chest, "I am…" he said, softly. He almost sounded ashamed to Seth.

Seth pulled Nolan closer to him, "Nol…listen to me, okay? There is nothing to be ashamed about. You can decide to come out to people when you feel it's right. And when that time comes, me, Jacob, Edward, and Edward's family will back you up 100%. No matter what you decide, I will back you up."

Nolan nodded, "Thank you, Seth."

Seth smiled, "I'm your friend-it's what I'm here for."

---------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------~~~~-----------

Jacob was laying on the bed, panting as sweat beaded down his forehead. He rolled hover and laid his head against his lover's stone-cool chest, "Edward…"

The vampire smiled as he wrapped his arm around Jacob, resting his right hand on the werewolf's buttocks, "Cloud nine? Happy Land?"

Jacob closed his eyes and nodded, smiling happily, "Cloud nine billion's more like it."

Edward laughed, "You made me jealous-I had to maintain my territory."

Jacob rested his hand on Edward's member, cupping it in his hands and gently squeezing it, his eyes still shut, "With this…I'll always be your territory."

Edward laughed and kissed the top of Jacob's head, "I didn't mean it like that, love."

Jacob chuckled softly, "I know…but I did."

Edward rolled his eyes, "I love you, Jacob."

"I love you, too, Edward."

"Yo, Edward, come on, we're going to miss all the good-," Emmett shot through the door and then stopped, looking at the two of them, "lions…"

Jacob's eyes shot open, "Emmett!"

Edward growled, "Emmett!"

"Sorry!" Emmett covered his eyes and sped out of the room, "Like I wanted to see that!"

Jacob glared at Edward, "You didn't hear his thoughts or hear him walking?"

"I'm sorry, love. I was too wrapped up in the after glory of fucking you senseless and the feeling of you grabbing my crotch again for a round two. Besides, what about you, huh? You should have smelled him."

Jacob pointed at him, "I was _not _going for a round two."

Edward squinted as he put his clothes on, "Oh, please, Jacob! I heard your thoughts."

Jacob shrugged and grabbed his boxers, but was stopped when Edward grabbed his wrist, smirking, "Uh-uh. You're _mine_, according to you…so no underwear."

Jacob laughed, "Kinky."

"Until you admit that you were going for a round two…"

Jacob shook his head as he got dressed, "Nope. Not gonna happen."

Edward smiled as he got close to Jacob, pinning him to the wall, "Well, then…I hope you enjoy having no free will."

Jacob scoffed, "Hit me with your best shot, Cullen."

Edward winked, "You got it, Pat Benatar."

"Edward, sometime today! You can bone Jacob later!" Emmett yelled from down the hall.

"Yes, _please_, I beg you! Don't keep putting me through this!" Jasper pleaded alongside Emmett.

_**Alright, that is Chapter 13. I know the drama is pretty soon but…oh well. Jacob and Edward will be in the story a lot more, I promise, but right now I am also focusing on Seth and Nolan so that I can get something built up or the sequel/spin off story that I have planned that I'll start writing soon. This story should be about 26 chapters, maybe, so we're halfway done. For you Jakeward lovers, I promise that this story will become more Jacob/Edward centered again very soon. Like I said before, I need to build up something for the Seth story. So, please review.**_


	14. Crabs and A Plummet

_**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters that appear in the series. They are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. Flames will still be ignored. There are a few more chapters left and then it'll be over. The long-waited drama is coming VERY soon… dun…dun…DUN!!!!!**_

"Edward, stop!" Jacob laughed uncontrollably as his boyfriend continued to tickle him. Despite the strength that he gained from becoming a werewolf, with all of the tickling that Edward was administering, he couldn't seem to find it to get the vampire off of him. Not that that was a bad thing to Jacob.

"Not until you give me the ring…" Edward said in a singsong voice.

Jacob growled and elbowed Edward in the side, even though it had no effect, "Edward Cullen, you will not get that damn ring until you stop tickling me!"

Edward sighed and let him go, "You're no fun."

Jacob shot him a look, "Oh, so you want the ring that you were going to give to Bella? Let me guess why. You…want to apologize and give it up as a peace offering and then consummate the agreement by fucking her brains out, right?"

Edward clenched his jaw. He felt as if Jacob had just stabbed him in the heart and dragged it down his chest, tearing his whole torso open. His eyes narrowed slightly, "Jake…you know that I would never do that to you."

Jacob let out a small sigh, "Edward, I'm sorry. I just meant that…well, when Jasper tried to attack Bella on her birthday, you left the continent. You were really in love with her and you want the ring that you were going to give her…I can't help but feel like some part of you wants her back. It's not because of you, it's just me. I have trust issues when it comes to my heart, you know that. I don't want to be hurt again."

Edward walked over to him and pulled him into his chest, "You silly little boy. Bella was, in its purest essence, an infatuation. I couldn't hear her thoughts and I was just drawn to her. But not like you. I can hear your thoughts, but I've managed to only hear the thoughts that you direct to me. I love you so much that I give you that privacy. With her, it wasn't out of respect, it was because I simply couldn't," he kissed Jacob's forehead, "Jake…I am really, truly, one-hundred percent totally in love with you. Just when you get up and go to the bathroom I feel like half of me was just torn away. Bella means absolutely nothing to me now, not after all she has done. She was an emotional roller coaster and always felt that everything was her fault. Because of that, I always thought that everything was _my _fault. With you, you're more stable and I can be happier without worrying about hurting you somehow. I got the ring as a gift to try to make it up for leaving her…but now I want to get rid of it."

Jacob pursed his lips and looked down sheepishly, "Oh…well…then…"

Edward furrowed his eyebrows, "What is it, love/"

Jacob looked up at his boyfriend, "I…kind of, sort of…put it in the blender…turned it into a ring puree."

Edward chuckled slightly, "Jealousy?"

Jacob nodded, leaning into Edward's chest. Edward simply kept chuckling and comforted his boyfriend, "Creative…I like it."

Jacob laughed softly.

"Guys!"

The two pulled away from their moment to look at a very impatient Seth, "What, Seth?" Jacob asked politely.

He waved his arms to the door, "Door-that way. Let's go! Nolan's waiting for me and I'm not going to run to school and then smell like pine the whole day. I hate that smell."

Jacob laughed and moved from Edward's embrace to grab his bag. Edward walked over to Seth and whispered in his ear, "He likes you."

Seth pulled back and looked at Edward, "Jacob?"

The vampire chuckled and gave him a look. Seth nodded, "Ohhh…you meant Nolan. Yeah, he's a good friend."

Edward smiled, "I didn't mean it in that way, Seth."

He raised an eyebrow, looking at Edward, "That's impossible, Ed. He's…Nolan's…he's just not that into me, okay?"

Edward shrugged, "Whatever you wish to believe, Seth," he patted the boy's shoulder as he walked past him outside to the Volvo. Seth stared into space as Jacob walked past him. The older Quileute stopped and gently shook Seth, "You coming, buddy?"

Seth snapped back into reality, "Huh? Oh, yeah…sorry," he grabbed his bag and followed the boy who was practically his big brother out the door.

--------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------~~~~~~~~~~------

Jacob held Edward's hand as he pulled into the school parking lot. Bella was standing outside with Mike Newton and everyone else, except for Angela. She must have gotten sick of all the drama and decided to leave Bella alone. Jacob couldn't help but think that she was a smart girl for doing that. Edward smirked at the thought.

The two turned to look at Seth in the backseat. He looked at them both, "What?"

They both continued to look at him and he finally got the point, "Oh, you want some alone time. Gotcha. Oh, Nolan! Look, what a coinky dink! He's right there! I'll…go talk to him…or something." He got out and shut the door.

Edward smirked, "Don't do anything Jacob and I would do!"

Seth turned and stuck his tongue out at Edward, "If I followed that advice, then I wouldn't be doing anything at all," he smirked and walked over to Nolan.

Nolan waved to Edward and Jacob and then smiled at Seth, "Hey."

Seth smiled, "Hey, man. You feeling any better?"

He bit his bottom lip and looked down at his right foot, which he was twisting, "Yeah, I guess."

Seth tilted his head, "You guess? Well, sorry, but that is not a good enough answer for me."

Nolan looked up at him, and Seth just flashed his famous smile. Nolan laughed and scratched the back of his head, "I appreciate what you did that night. Thanks."

Seth shrugged, "Like I said, that's what friends are for."

"Faggot!" Bella yelled in a singsong voice over to Seth. Nolan heard her and cringed a little, somewhat trying to shrink into his clothes like a turtle.

Seth looked at him and he knew why he was doing it. He put his hand on Nolan's shoulder and led him over to one of the benches, sitting down next to him, "Nol, she was talking about me, okay? Trust me, your secret is safe with me. I won't tell a soul."

He nodded, "It's just…I'm so used to it…I don't know. I'm an overly dramatic idiot," he laughed softly, "Sorry."

Seth smiled, "Don't be sorry. I kind of like being the one to cheer you up."

Nolan raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Seth sucked his teeth and then looked at him, "I guess it's because my older sister, Leah, ran away a while back after my dad died. Then it was just me and my mom…and then she died and I called Jacob. That's when he came and got me and now I live with him. He's always been like a big brother to me, always looking out for me and for the past few weeks, I've been the one who needed comforting. Now, I have you as a friend and I can be your own Jacob-your rock."

Nolan smiled, "You're not my Jacob. You're my Seth, who just so happens to comfort me like Jacob does to you."

Seth laughed, "I guess you're right, but you get my point. It just…feels good to have some form of strength back. Unfortunately it's at your expense but-"

"Hey, as long as I live with my dad, I will be more than happy to supply your addiction," Nolan said with a smile.

Seth laughed, but his smile faded when Bella spoke, "Fudge packers!"

Seth looked over and realized that her little group had dispersed. He looked over at the Volvo and realized Edward and Jacob were already making their way over to Bella. Seth wouldn't let them have this one. He needed to do it before Rosalie showed up, "Be right back, Nol."

He got up and stormed over to Bella. Bella smiled and waved at him, "Oh, smile, Seth! I just announced your little boyfriend!"

"You want me to smile?" Seth asked and then he punched her in the face, "Try to smile now, bitch."

Bella screamed, "You just hit a girl!"

"Actually, I just hit a bitch. And luckily for me, the law doesn't state that I can't hit one of those-except for the animal cruelty thing. But then again…I'm a werewolf so technically I'm an animal, too," he smiled, "Still wanna be smug?"

Cold hands pulled him back, and before he knew it Jacob and Edward were in between Seth and Bella. He twisted to see Alice and Nolan.

"Seth, you and Nolan get to class," Jacob said, not taking his eyes off of Bella.

"But-"

"Now, Seth!"

Seth bit his bottom lip and walked away with Nolan. Edward growled at Bella, "Whatever your problem is, you better get over it fast, Isabella Swan."

Bella smirked, "Or what, Edward? You'll attack me with Lucky Charms?"

Alice moved around Edward and slapped Bella hard, "Get over yourself, you stupid, bitchy, whiny, little emo girl!"

"Alice, you're supposed to be my friend!"

Alice scoffed, "Not when you're attacking my brother and his friends. So, we're going to get a little thing straight," she moved closer, giving Bella a dark look, "I've seen your future, and let me tell you-it is _not _pretty. Keep this up, and I will show you where the nightmares about vampires really came from. Got it?"

Bella glared at the vampire, "Bring it."

Jacob stepped around Alice, towering over Bella, "It's already been brought, dyke."

Bella's eyes narrowed at Jacob, "I am so going to enjoy making your life hell."

"So am I, Swan."

Bella smirked and walked into the school. Jacob rolled his eyes and turned to Edward, "Why don't we just FedEx her to Italy? That's where the Volturi are, right?"

Edward smirked, "Love, we can't do that. It's against our morals."

Jacob scoffed, "Well, it's not against mine. What's their address?"

"Jacob!" Edward said.

"What?" Jacob asked, looking at his boyfriend, "Fine, I won't FedEx her to Italy. How about we sneak into her room at night and stick some rattlesnakes in her bed?"

Edward gave Jacob a warning look.

Jacob groaned, "Fine, no deadly animals. How about Alice sneaks into the girl's locker room during Bella's PE class and slips some poison ivy into her clothes…or itching powder!"

Edward laughed. Alice shrugged, "I'm game."

Jacob smiled, "Perfect."

----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------~~~~~---------------

Jacob and Edward sat in the cafeteria, talking silently amongst themselves while Seth and Nolan were laughing about something that had happened in their English class.

"Bella, why are you scratching yourself?!" Jessica screamed loudly. The entire cafeteria fell silent as everyone turned to look at the scene. Bella's face was scarlet red from the attention that she was getting as she tried to sneak a few more scratches in her lower region.

Seth snickered while Nolan smiled, fighting back his laughter. He knew that Bella deserved the embarrassment, but he just didn't have it in him to let himself express his enjoyment of her pain. The blonde raised an eyebrow as he looked at Jacob and Edward, who were both laughing uncontrollably.

"Let me guess…you two have something to do with that?"

Jacob, who was laughing so hard his face was turning red, nodded, "Yes…us and Alice."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at Alice, who was sitting at a table with Rosalie and Jasper. Her arms were crossed and she had a smug look on her face. Yep, Alice was definitely the culprit.

Seth leaned into Nolan, unable to control his laughter. Nolan smiled, amused, "Seth, you sound like a hyena."

Seth kept laughing, "I'm sorry…it's just," he cupped his hands around his mouth and screamed, "she's got crabs!"

The entire cafeteria burst into laughter. Bella's eyes grew in embarrassment as she turned to look at her friends for support. They, too, were laughing. She looked up and saw Jacob, who just smiled and waved hello with his fingers. The itchy girl scowled and stormed over to their table, "You think this is funny, do you?!"

Seth looked up at her, "Stay away! We don't want your crabs!"

She smacked him in the arm and he screamed, running out of the cafeteria, "She touched me with her crabs! Oh, it burns! I mean, it itches! Oh, the pain!"

Jacob stifled a laugh, "What's the matter, Bella? You look a little…irritated."

She leaned closer to him, "If you think that this is going to scare me off- "

Edward leaned closer to her, "Just look in the mirror, Isabella; I'm sure that what you see will scare you off without needing our interference at all."

She stood up straight, her jaw dropping, "You-I-I mean…you…"

Jacob leaned into Edward, making sure that she saw him grope the vampire's crotch, "I'm sure that there's a coherent thought in there somewhere that'll come out eventually. Hey-maybe that's why Edward can't hear your thoughts. Nothing's happening up there at all. It's just…air," he flashed her a fake smile and tilted his head to the side.

Bella almost growled, "This isn't over, Black."

Jacob smirked, "I'd keep up the last name basis and call you 'Swan', but that'd be a disgrace to the actual animal. You're not pretty enough. If the Ugly Duckling entered a beauty contest with you, he'd still win."

Bella rolled her eyes and walked away. Jacob smiled and waved, "Toodles!"

He smiled up at Edward and kissed his neck. Seth walked back into the cafeteria, looking at Bella, "It's okay…I forgive you for your contagiousness. I drowned all the crabs."

Bella scowled at him and walked out. Seth shook his head and walked over to the table, sitting down next to Nolan, "Sorry that I ditched you."

Nolan shrugged, "It's cool; I forgive you."

Seth smirked, "Really?"

Nolan smiled and leaned in, kissing the corner of Seth's lips, "Yep."

Seth's eyes grew, "Nol, what if someone saw you?"

Nolan laughed, "Seth, no one is in here. Well, they're all too busy talking about Bella. If they see…oh, well. I can't hide forever, especially sitting at a table with three other gay guys, right?"

Seth smiled, "That's a good point."

Nolan smiled and patted his shoulder, "So, I won't worry about it. If I get teased…then it'll be more chances for you to be the hero. I don't have a problem with being the damsel in distress…or whatever the male equivalent is…dude in distress?"

Seth laughed and nodded, "Sure, 'dude in distress' will work."

Nolan nodded, "Great."

Jacob looked over at them and laughed, "Awww, Eddie, look, it's young love!"

Seth shot Jacob a look, "We're just friends, Jake! Besides, I would never cheat on my Edward."

Jacob growled and Seth laughed. Nolan bit his bottom lip and leaned back into his seat. He felt like he was on a magic carpet or something and all of a sudden it was pulled from under him, and he was plummeting to the earth. He wasn't comfortable enough to say it out loud and really act on it, but he knew that he cared for Seth as more than a friend. They didn't know each other well enough, though, so he knew he had to take it slow. And they were just friends at the moment, it still hurt to hear it from Seth's mouth.

That's who Seth was to Nolan-his Seth. Seth was Jacob's friend and Edward's, but he was still _his_. Not in the psycho possessive 'you can't talk to anyone but me' way, but he still felt some ownership over Seth.

_**Alright, that is Chapter 14. There is going to be more drama, and I need to ptu Nolan and Seth in the chapters so I can write that sequel/spin off story, but I'll always have Jacob and/or Edward in it until I've established Seth and Nolan's relationship enough to be able to leave it out. Some chapters will be solely Seth and Nolan, so the story will be longer than I expected. Like I said before, I need to build up something for the Seth story so I hope that you guys can be patient with the chapters that are Nolan/Seth centric. Those won't be for a while though, since I started this prank war with Bella…but it'll turn into more soon. Dun dun DUNNN. So, please review.**_


	15. Confessions

_**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters that appear in the series. They are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. Flames will still be ignored. **_

Seth sat in Health class, the last class of his day. Nolan was in his class, but for the first time since the two had met he was sitting on the other side of the room. Seth couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for Nolan's sudden detachment, but he didn't know what he had done.

He bit his bottom lip and wrote a note to Nolan. He folded it up and handed it to the person next to him, who passed it over until it got to Nolan. When he looked down, he could tell that it was Seth's handwriting, so he just shoved it under his binder. Seth slumped down in his seat, thinking of a way to get it out of Nolan.

----------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------------------

"Edward, are you sure about this?"

The vampire laughed as he gently squeezed Jacob's hand, "Trust me, babe. They won't notice that we're gone."

"They might not notice that _you're _gone, but they'll notice that I am…and then they'll call Charlie, who'll tell Billy who'll-"

"Who'll drag you back to La Push and probably disown you for imprinting on a Cullen. Yes, I know the scenario, love, you've thought of it a thousand times and every time I kiss you and it goes away."

Jacob smiled sheepishly, "Then why aren't you giving me my medicine for my hallucinations now, doc?"

Edward smiled and leaned into Jacob's face, kissing his lips gently with his.

"Huh-hmm."

The two boys pulled away, looking over at Alice, "We can't do this to Bella if you two are just going to make out."

Edward nodded, "Alright, so we'll egg her truck, super glue her seat, and then replace her horn to make it play the Teletubbies theme."

Jacob smirked, "I am so glad that one of my pranks can actually be pulled for once."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Come on!" She grabbed their hands and pulled them over to Bella's truck. Alice smiled as she held up a few eggs in her hands. Jacob waved the super glue and Edward was already at the truck, working on the horn.

Jacob walked behind Edward, pushing his crotch into Edward's ass as he super glued the seat. Edward let out a small growl of frustration as he finished the horn. He stood up and turned, pulling Jacob into him, "Later."

Jacob nodded and looked over at Alice, who was sitting on the back of someone else's car, admiring her work. He looked up at Edward, "I feel like we should have grabbed Seth."

Edward shook his head, "Seth would rather deal with Nolan right now than this."

"Why, what happened?"

Edward shrugged, "Not at liberty to discuss that."

He wrapped his arm around Jacob's waist and pulled him to the Volvo. He sped off as soon as they were both in it. Alice smirked and headed back to class, wanting to see Bella's face.

-----------~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------

The bell rang and everyone sped out of class. Seth sped up and caught Nolan's elbow, "Hey, man."

Nolan looked straight ahead, "Hey."

Seth bit his bottom lip, "I want to take you to my house. You already know Edward and Alice…why not meet everyone else?"

Nolan shook his head, "I don't know…"

Seth pulled Nolan over to the side as soon as they got outside and looked at him, "Nolan, I'm not sure what I did that made you…pissed or upset or whatever it is that is making you not smile…but whatever it is, I do regret it. Will you please just tell me what's going on?"

Nolan shook his head, "It's nothing, Seth, k? It's all me and me being a drama queen."

Seth smiled, "But you're my drama queen, right?"

Nolan let out a sigh. That was why he was upset-Seth's flirting. He was flirting with him, he flirted with Edward.

Seth bit his bottom lip and hugged Nolan, "I'm sorry, Nol. Honest."

He shook his head, "I told you, it's totally me, not you, alright?"

Seth shrugged, "Whatever, I'm still going to take the blame."

Nolan sniffled as he kept replaying the moment in his head. He knew that it wasn't Seth's fault. Seth was his friend, he was free to flirt with anyone he wanted, but he still felt strange whenever he'd do it. Nolan just wanted to wrap his arms around Seth and prove to everyone that he was his.

Seth heard him sniffle and looked at him. He wasn't crying, but his eyes were turning red. He pouted his bottom lip and wrapped his arms around Nolan, pulling him close, "Nol, it's okay. It may not be my fault, but why don't you tell me what's bothering you anyway?"

Nolan let a couple of tears fall before he fought to keep the rest in. He leaned into Seth's chest and then decided he may as well tell him. It was about him, "Seth…it just…you're going to think that I'm a drama queen. I meant it when I said that it was entirely me, ok? It's just…we're friends and you were flirting with Edward and it just got to me. I know that you have every right to do it, and you didn't even mean it when you flirted with him but…I'm an idiot. I know."

Seth smiled and tightened his hold, "Nol, that's sweet. Honestly, I don't think that it's stupid. I told you that if you had a problem, I'd happily open my arms and be there, that includes when I'm the cause of the problem. I promise that I won't flirt with Edward, or anyone else, again, ok?"

Nolan shot up and shook his head, "Seth, it's who you are. Don't go changing for me. I told you, it's all me, not you. I'm just stupid."

Seth shook his head and leaned in, kissing Nolan passionately. Nolan closed his eyes and kissed him back, leaning in closer and letting himself melt into Seth. Seth wrapped his arms around Nolan and pulled away, smiling down at him, "You are not stupid, okay? The truth is, I have the hots for you. I think that you are totally sexy, and adorable, and I love it when you smile and you get those dimples. I love how sensitive you are because it proves that you're not a douche. If flirting with a person hurts you, then I'm going to stop doing it. I don't care if it's not my fault that it bothers you, I'm not going to do it. I promise."

Nolan looked at him, "Seth, please don't. Okay? Just…don't stop on my account. Have fun, be yourself-"

"Nolan, I am myself and have fun when I'm hanging out with you. The flirting with Edward is just to piss Jacob off. I can find more ways to do that, ok? I don't need to flirt with Edward to do it. So, I'll find a different way. No more flirting for me…except with you."

Nolan laughed, "You're not going to let me win, are you?"

Seth shook his head, "You won…so deal."

"Kiss me again," Nolan pleaded with an innocent smile.

Seth smirked and leaned in for round two.

--------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------~~~~~~~----------------------

Jacob checked his cell phone and then looked up at Edward, "Ed, it's been 3 hours since the last bell."

Edward nodded, "Alright, let's go find them."

The two walked around the school, searching for the two teens until they walked out into the courtyard. On the bench, were Seth and Nolan, making out. Jacob rolled his eyes and walked over to them, parting them from each other and smiling at them, "We interrupt this program for a word from our sponsor-take a break and breathe!"

The two smiled sheepishly as Nolan leaned into Seth. Jacob looked at them, "Let me guess, you imprinted?"

Seth shook his head, "I'm not sure."

Jacob raised an eyebrow, "How can you not be sure?"

Nolan looked at them, "What's imprint?"

Jacob's eyes grew and Seth shot Jacob a look and thought, _I am going to kick your ass, Jacob Black, and if you stop me, Edward…_

Edward smirked and shook his head to Seth. Seth let out a sigh, "Nolan…you have to promise not to scream, ok? And not be afraid."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Seth,"

"What? If I'm going to do it, I'm going to do it right."

"You can just tell him."

"Well, that's not how they do it in the movies!"

"Well, here's some shocking news for you, then! This isn't a fucking movie!"

Nolan looked in between them, a look of fear in his eyes, "Edward, what's going on?"

Seth let out a sigh and kissed Nolan's jaw, whispering softly in his ear, "Jacob and I are werewolves…and Edward's a vampire."

Nolan shakily took in a breath and then looked at them, "Wait, what?"

Edward and Jacob nodded. Seth placed his hand on his jaw, "Edward's family…is a coven of vampires. They won't hurt you, though. They eat animals. And Jacob and I won't hurt you, either."

Nolan raised an eyebrow, "Wait…you're telling me…that you're gay and mythical beasts?"

Seth sighed, "We'd prefer if you didn't call us beasts…but yes."

Nolan nodded, "Sorry. It's just…a lot to take in."

Edward nodded, "Seth, Jacob and I will head home and let you two talk. Can you carry him to the house when he's ready?"

Seth looked at Nolan and then up to Edward, "If he decides that he's ready and wants to continue talking to me…then yeah."

Edward nodded and walked away with Jacob. Seth pursed his lips and looked over at Nolan. His arms were still around him, and Nolan hadn't flinched away from his touch, so he took that as a good sign. He kissed Nolan's temple and looked at him, "I know that it's a lot to process, and I don't blame you if you want nothing to do with me anymore, Nol. But please, just don't tell anyone."

Nolan shook his head and looked at Seth, "You silly, silly boy. I'm just trying to picture you turning into a dog. I didn't say anything about not wanting anything to do with you."

Seth smiled, "You're cool with it?"

Nolan laughed, "Babe, you were a werewolf when I met you, and you're still a werewolf now. The only difference is that now I know. It's cool, just don't rip me to shreds."

Seth shook his head, "I would never dream of it. I'm your guard dog, remember?"

Nolan smiled and leaned into him, "Guard dog…"

Seth smirked, "So…ready to go meet the Cullens?"

Nolan shook his head, "Not yet…I want to spend some alone time as a couple first…before we go meeting a bunch of human leeches."

Seth snickered, "You would have been Jacob's best friend a month ago."

"Why?" Nolan asked as he sat up.

Seth wrapped his arm around Nolan's waist and pulled him closer again, "Vampires and werewolves are…enemies. Like…I don't know. Two things that are each other's biggest enemies. Anyways, my tribe, the Quileutes, made a pact with the Cullens a while back and we were raised to think of them as monsters and to want to kill them. The truth is, they're really not that bad."

Nolan nodded, "How did you learn to accept them? I mean, it had to be hard."

Seth nodded, "It was, but I kept thinking of myself. The world looks at gay people with disgust…like we're the worst things to ever walk the Earth. They won't let us marry and it kind of reminds me of them in a way. The Quileutes view the Cullens as the vermin of the world, as evil beings who have no right to be here. They're not like other vampires, they don't harm anyone. So, they have as much right to be here as we do. They're just misunderstood."

Nolan thought about it and kissed Seth softly on the lips, "That was so deep…I'm amazed you thought of it."

Seth chuckled, "Hey, I can be serious when I want to be, goober."

Nolan giggled, "Whatever, Snoopy."

"Hey, Snoopy is awesome, Nol!"

_**The drama is not over, yet. I made Nolan a bit girly, and I promise that he won't be so girly later on in the future. Jacob and Edward will be in the next few chapters more and after that it'll mostly be them again. What will Bella have in store for them next? Who knows? And will Sam ever check in on Jacob, or has he completely forgotten about sending his second in command to spy on his favorite set of sparkly vampires? So, please review.**_


	16. There's Something About Jakeward

_**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters that appear in the series. They are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. Flames will still be ignored. Also, I forgot to add Bella's reaction to the prank, so I'm going to do something with that soon. I'm so sorry for denying you all the enjoyment of seeing Jakeward's sweet payback! I don't know if Forks has a movie theater or if you have to go to Port Angeles…but in my story…Forks has a movie theater.**_

"Seth, come on. You can't hide away in there forever, man." Jacob groaned through Seth's bedroom door. His room used to be the guest room that the Cullens had for show, but now it was a real room.

"No. I can't go out there, Jacob! What if I make a fool of myself?" Seth replied through the door.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on!," He kicked the door open and pulled Seth out of the room, "Come on!"

Seth struggled to free himself from Jacob's grasp, "Jacob! I'm going to make a fool of myself or screw it up somehow!"

Jacob turned and glared at Seth, "Listen up, Clearwater, because I am only going to say this once. Nolan has been your friend since the two of you met, you hit it off. He was your friend before, and he's still your friend now. He knows how you are, so take a breath and relax. If you don't, I swear I will find Carlisle's stash and drug you up."

Seth shook his head, "I can't screw it up if I don't go."

"No, you are not going to stand that boy up, dumbass. He's obviously been hurt in the past, and if you stand him up he won't trust you, either. So, get your ass together and go on your damn date. I swear, you are the only boy I know who has never wanted to go on a date to a movie," Jacob said, shaking his head.

Seth rolled his eyes, "It's not that, Jake, it's just that I'm nervous. He's my first…well real relationship. I don't want to mess it up."

Jacob patted his friend on the shoulder and led him back into his bedroom. He sat down next to him on his bed and looked at him directly in the eye, "Seth, I'm going to tell you something. And I swear, if you repeat it, not only will I deny it, but I will hound you. The truth is…I'm always nervous as hell around Edward. It scares me because he can tell what I'm thinking, but he's a complete mystery to me. We barely knew each other and we just jumped into this relationship. Then the drama with Bella started and we moved into this place. Every morning when I wake up, I can't help but feel that maybe it's pushing the envelope too far. I can never tell when I say something wrong because he's so good at hiding everything."

Seth nodded and listened carefully to what Jacob said. He always did, and this time he needed his friend's help, or anything that he could give him.

"With you and Nolan…you both were friends and got to know each other. You're-how do I put this? Basically, you're both what the other needs. Nolan needs confidence and a rock to support him-a hero. That's you. You need someone who can listen to you and understand without judging and someone who thinks before they act. That's Nolan. So what if you haven't imprinted? You don't need to imprint on someone to love them."

Seth nodded, "Even though I haven't imprinted…I still care about him a lot."

Jacob smiled, "Then stop worrying and go have fun on your first date. He's coming back here for dinner anyway, right?"

Seth nodded, "Can you remind everyone to be on their best behavior?"

Jacob smirked at his younger brother, "Seth…since when have the Cullens-minus Rosalie- ever been rude to anybody? No, Bella doesn't count."

Seth laughed and left the room. Jacob let out a sigh as he stood up, "How long have you been standing there?"

"You just now smelled me?" Alice asked as she danced into the room.

"Seth was wearing so much cologne I could barely smell myself," he looked at Alice's knowing smile and hung his head back in defeat, "How much did you hear?"

Alice pursed her lips as she sat down on the bed, "I started at 'you cannot stand that boy up, dumbass.' Yes, I heard what you told Seth about you and Edward. No, I promise not to tell him."

Jacob tilted his head, "Whatever happened to 'I can't see anything that involves he wolves'?"

Alice smiled. She rested a cool hand on Jacob's shoulder, "I didn't need my power to know the questions you were going to ask. Jacob, you should talk to Edward about it."

Jacob shook his head, "No, I-I can't. I love Edward with every fiber of my being. If he left…I'd probably become more torn up than Bella was. He will leave if I tell him, I know he will."

Alice leaned her head on his shoulder as she pulled him in closer, "Jacob Black, if you think that I am going to let Edward leave again, then you are dead wrong. He would never dream of leaving you. He's learned from his mistakes."

Jacob nodded, "I still don't think that I should tell him."

"I guess that I can respect that. Jake, it won't go away over time…you'll have to tell him eventually."

The werewolf nodded.

_Eventually…but not today._ He thought to himself. The moment he thought it, he regretted it. In that instant, Alice had sat up and Edward was standing in the doorway, a mixture of pain, worry, and confusion filling his eyes, "Alice, may Jacob and I have a word?"

Alice nodded, "Of course," she said, remaining next to the younger boy.

"Alone," Edward added tersely. Alice rolled her eyes and stood up, walking to Edward's side,

"I'll find out later," she turned back to Jacob and smiled, waving goodbye before she left them alone.

Edward looked at his lover, who was attempting to act as if everything was okay, "Is there anything that you'd wish to share with me?"

Jacob shook his head.

"Nothing? Nothing at all?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, "You asked if there was anything that I _wanted _to share, not anything that I _had _to share."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Jacob, what is it you're hiding from me and why?"

Jacob let out a sigh as he rested his face in his hands. He couldn't do this right now. He couldn't just let it all be out in the open and tell Edward what he wanted to know, but he needed to. For Edward. He loved Edward with every fiber of his being, and there wasn't one thing that he wouldn't do for his man…well, lover.

"Then tell me, Jake…please," Edward pleaded in a softer tone as he walked over and took a seat next to the werewolf.

Jacob bit his bottom lip, "You have to promise me that you won't…run."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows, "Jake…are you afraid that I'll run again? I swear to you, I won't."

Jacob shook his head, "Edward…I imprinted on you. I love you so much and I don't want to hurt you, but you also want to know and you deserve to know, so I guess I have to tell you. I feel like…we rushed into this because we barely knew each other and all of a sudden we had started dating and then moved in together. I'm nervous as hell around you. You know what I'm thinking, but you're a complete mystery to me. I can't tell by a look if you're upset or happy because you're so good at hiding it and…what boyfriend can't even tell that?"

Edward shook his head and wrapped his arms around Jacob, "So you're upset that I can hear your thoughts, but you can't hear mine? Jacob, the only thoughts going through my head when you are in the room are 'I love that boy so much' and 'God, I want to tackle him and fuck his brains out'."

Jacob laughed softly, "That and…I don't know. I just…want to make sure that it's all okay. That even though it was a little rushed, we're still going to make it through and be okay."

He felt cool lips press against the top of his head before the familiar velvety voice spoke, "Of course we'll be okay, silly. Why don't we go out for a while and be a normal couple?"

Jacob shrugged, "If you want to. If you'd rather stay in, then I'm fine with that, too."

Edward chuckled, "I adore this imprint thing…but it's your choice."

Jacob groaned. He hated having the decision left up to him, but he deserved to have his way sometimes, too. He pursed his lips and smiled, "Laser tag."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows, a look that Jacob was becoming more and more familiar with due to its frequent appearance, "What is laser tag?"

The teen laughed as he sat up, looking at his lover, "For once…I'm going to be smarter than you, Edward Cullen. But first…you said something that got me riled up. Now you need to fix it."

Edward cocked an eyebrow, "Oh? And what was that?"

Jacob smirked and looked into his eyes. He replayed Edward's perfect voice in his mind, making the volume of his words sound louder,

"_God, I want to tackle him and fuck his brains out."_

Edward smiled and placed his hands on Jacob's buttocks, pulling him in closer by pushing into them and he planted a kiss on his lover's lips. He kissed his feverously as he reached and pulled the shirt over Jacob's head, "Get on all fours, pup."

----------~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------

Seth smiled as he sat down in the seat next to Nolan, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and pulling him in closer. Nolan rested his head on Seth's shoulder as he looked at the screen.

Seth was nervous beyond belief. Not once had he ever been as nervous as he was now. Surprisingly, however, he was able to hide it and act as if it was just a regular night of hanging out with his best friend. He held Nolan close as they watched the movie.

After the movie, they walked through the park, their fingers intertwined as they laughed to the parts of the movie that they enjoyed. When their laughter had died down, Seth had decided to talk about serious things.

"Nolan…I've enjoyed this night…and I hate to break the mood…but do you promise not to get mad if I ask you something?"

Nolan laughed, "Of course I won't get mad, Seth."

He nodded as he paused to think of how to word it right. He pursed his lips, "How've things been…at home, I mean?"

Nolan inhaled sharply and bit his bottom lip. Seth could feel him tense up, so he gently squeezed his hand and pulled him in closer. Nolan smiled, "It's been okay. Dad's the same but he'd laid off a bit."

Seth nodded, "That's good. Do you want to go back to my house?"

Nolan smiled and nodded, "I guess. I mean, it's inevitable."

"Well, I'm not going to force you."

Nolan laughed, "You're not forcing me to do anything, Snoopy."

Seth groaned, "Are you really going to keep that as my nickname?"

Nolan shrugged, "I think it's cute."

Seth nodded, "Alright, but only you can get away with it."

Nolan smiled, "Duh!" He leaned in and kissed his cheek.

_**Okay, so next chapter Nolan meets the Cullens. Bella's reaction to the prank will be revealed and we'll see Sam. I hate to end it here, but I can't put all the good stuff in one chapter, then you'll have nothing to look forward to from this story. So, please review.**_


	17. Let's Have Some Heartbreak

_**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters that appear in the series. They are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. Flames will still be ignored. **_

_**I'm sorry that it has taken so long to update, but in between two novels I am working on, other stories on this website, the Sethlan spin-off to this story, writer's block, and a story on FictionPress that I'm going to put up soon, I've just been too busy to work on this story. Also, I've been writing and deleting and repeating that over and over with this chapter, trying to make it the best quality I can for the long wait. Thanks for being patient and hopefully this doesn't disappoint. **_

"Uh, Seth? Are you sure it's safe for me to be in a room full of vampires?" Nolan asked nervously. He was fidgeting in the backseat of the Volvo. Seth sat next to him, while Jacob drove.

Seth placed his hand on Nolan's and smiled reassuringly, "Nol, it's going to be okay. I promise, they won't bite or anything. Edward's letting them know everything and it'll all work out, ok?"

Nolan nodded, but secretly found it hard to believe. He found out that his boyfriend can turn into a giant dog, and now he's going to be taken to a house full of vampires? What else was Seth hiding? Was he friends with Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, too?

He nearly jumped when he felt a warm hand on his back. He looked at Seth and couldn't help but give a crooked smile. He leaned into his lover and rested his head on his shoulder as he closed his eyes.

Jacob was watching the two of them in his rearview mirror as he continued to drive, "Nolan, I promise that it'll be fine. You'll barely be able to remember that they're vampires. They drink blood but they won't bite you. They feed on deer and bears."

Seth nodded, "And mountain lions…" he added.

Nolan raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess, they also feed on cows and then the cows turn into vampires and fly?"

Seth snickered as he gently rubbed Nolan's head, enjoying the feeling of the boy's silky smooth hair sliding through his fingers, "Baby, have you been watching The Little Vampire again?"

Nolan nodded, "Just a tad."

The three of them laughed softly as Jacob continued to drive. Nolan's heart began to speed up when Jacob pulled into the long dirt driveway that led through a patch of trees to the Cullen's house. He watched the landscape change as the car passed through the trees.

Seth slightly pursed his lips and gently squeezed his lover's hand when he felt Nolan's pulse accelerate. He gave Nolan a reassuring smile and kissed the corner of his lips, "It'll be fine, I promise. I got your back, Nol."

Nolan nodded and leaned his head against Seth's shoulder. His main fear was that Edward's father, who was apparently acting as Seth's father as well, wouldn't accept him like his own father. There was a difference between a father hearing that his son is gay and actually seeing the proof.

"It's going to be fine, you both don't need to worry," Jacob said, his eyes still on the road.

Seth turned to smile at Nolan, "If they try to suck your blood, I'll pull a Buffy on them."

Nolan just snickered as he attempted to push his thoughts to the back of his mind. He barely noticed that Jacob had slowed down and was talking on his phone.

"Hey, babe. Yeah, we're almost there," he chuckled at something Edward had said, "Is that so? Well, sorry to disappoint, baby, but I don't do that for just anyone."

Jacob led Nolan and Seth into the Cullens' house. He smiled at Edward as he took his hand and planted a soft kiss on his lips, "Hey, baby. I brought young blood."

Nolan let out an audible gulp when Jacob said that. Seth just squeezed his hand, "Come on! You're gonna love Alice!"

Edward chuckled softly as he watched Seth excitedly lead a nervous Nolan into the house. He looked at Jacob and leaned over, lightly gliding his lips against his lover's warm neck.

Jacob leaned his head towards Edward's chest and let out a soft growl, "If you keep that up you're going to end up eating the ground for the next hour."

Edward smirked, "Just an hour?"

Jacob pulled back and shot Edward a look, "Watch it. Just because I've imprinted on you doesn't mean I won't kick your ass."

Edward smiled and looked into Jacob's brown eyes, "Keep getting all hot like that and I'll let you do whatever you want to my ass."

Jacob arched an eyebrow, but was soon brought back to his senses when he heard Emmett chuckling, "And on that note…I think Seth and Nolan could use our support, don't you?"

Edward pursed his lips as he tightened his hold on Jacob, running his cool hands down to the boy's ass, "Actually…I was thinking of how much support these trees were going to need to stand up again after I was done with you."

Jacob let out a sigh, "And Sam thinks that I always have sex on the brain…"

Edward shrugged, "I can't help it. I mean, I was always so tempted with…the past, but you're much more durable. I would know."

Jacob rolled his eyes and smacked Edward's arm, "Not now."

Edward chuckled again, "I love it when you do that. Gets me hot."

Jacob playfully slapped Edward, "Later. Right now we need to go inside."

Edward bit his bottom lip before he leaned in and kissed Jacob passionately. Jacob returned the kiss with just as much passion as Edward. He almost whimpered when Edward pulled away. The vampire smirked, "Well, I can't just let you go inside now. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I just left you with all that blood in your pants?"

Jacob looked down, realizing that he had grown an erection from the kiss. He groaned, "A manipulative one."

Edward just shrugged and gave Jacob an innocent, puppy dog face, "Jakey…I can't weave you all…engorged."

Jacob chuckled, "I've never heard someone use a baby voice and a word like 'engorged' at the same time."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "And since when is intelligence a problem?"

Jacob took a step closer and rubbed his hand up Edward's inner thigh, teasing a low groan from the vampire. He smirked, "Since you're trying to persuade me by pretending to be a baby…babies don't use words like engorged."

Edward moaned and grabbed Jacob, pulling him into a deep kiss. When he pulled away, his eyes had darkened slightly, "We're not going in yet."

Jacob smiled as he drove into the parking lot of Forks High School. It was beginning to be a great day and it felt like nothing could bring his good mood down. A week ago Seth had introduced Nolan to the Cullens. Jacob and Edward's relationship was going well, but Sam had ordered Jacob and Seth back to La Push. Jacob was still on assignment, but Sam felt that perhaps he was better off staying in his territory. Jacob felt something was off with Sam, but he couldn't sense what.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw Edward standing there, but his smile quickly faded when he saw the look on his lover's face: disappointment, agony…betrayal?

Jacob quickly got out of his car and slammed the door behind himself as soon as he parked the Rabbit. He made his way over to the vampire, "Hey, Ed, what's-"

Edward clenched his jaw, "Hello, Jacob."

The Quileute's eyes narrowed as he studied the scent that was radiating off of Edward: sweetness-sickeningly sweet- with…lavender? He let out a soft growl as he felt his inner wolf fighting to come out, "Edward? Would you mind telling me why the hell you smell like Bella Swan?"

Edward winced, seeming as thought Jacob's words were 14 daggers, "Jacob, I-"

Jacob punched Edward in the face, "I knew I should never have trusted you, you fucking leech!"

Jacob continued to beat into Edward's marble skin as a group of students formed around the two. Standing between Mike and Jessica was Bella, with a smug look on her face.

"Jacob!" Edward pleaded.

"No! No, Jacob!" Jacob hissed as his words practically spewed venom, "You don't get to even _think _about using my name, you got that, parasite?! I never want to see your face again and if I ever do, I swear on whatever the fuck it is worth praying to that I will beat you to death with your own spine!"

"Jacob, what the hell are you doing?!" Seth ran in, heading towards Jacob to pull him off of Edward. He grabbed Jacob's shoulder, "Jake,"

"No!" Jacob growled as he swung his fist at Seth, actually sending him back a few feet. Seth fell to the ground where he chose to stay, holding his face, "Seth, I'm sorry…"

"Don't…Jake. Just…don't," Seth said as he walked away through the dispersing crowd.

"Jacob, you don't-"

Jacob swung around again and punched Edward in the jaw, "Don't fucking talk to me, you fucking disco ball! God, you're queerer than Clay Aiken in drag! You even almost turned me into a fucking fag. This is your fault-all of it is! And I swear if I ever see you again…I will end you. Got it?"

Jacob shoved past Edward and got into his car, speeding off. Edward just remained standing on the sidewalk as the icy cold rain began to pour onto him. With the temperatures being as low as they were, odds would be the water would freeze on the roads before the rain turned to snow.

_**There's the next chapter. Needed some drama in it, still not feeling it as much but I'm getting there. I'm going through a break up right now so I'm not exactly in the mood for lovey-dovey so I figured now would be a good time to throw in some drama.**_


	18. Chapter 18 preview

_**Hey, guys, here's a little teaser for chapter 18. It's the only part I've written and I have no clue where it's going yet. Sorry about the randomness of the previous chapter. Edward wasn't mad at Jacob, he was angry at himself because of what is revealed in this chapter…actually in this little preview. You know those periods when life when it seems like everything is happening all at once? I've decided to make these next few chapters one of those periods for the characters. A little bit is actually revealed in this preview, so it'll probably be put in the middle or towards the end. And the "Sethlan" spin-off has been cancelled. I just can't get a feel for it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**_

Alice sighed as she paced around the waiting room, rubbing her temples as she attempted to use her ability, "Come on, come on…gah, damn it! I can't see a damn thing!"

"That's because he's a werewolf. You already know why you can't, Alice," Rosalie said as she sat on Emmett's lap. Jasper was standing near Alice, while Esme sat next to Edward, who had been silent the entire time they had been there.

"Why are we even here, guys? The flea motel already dumped Edward, so why is he still our concern?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"Because he still loves him, Rose," Jasper said as he held Alice's hand.

"Well, it's Edward's fault that the idiot flipped his car over on the black ice road! If he hadn't been trying to talk to him and continued to piss him off more…"

"Rose, enough!" Alice snapped.

The room was filled with an awkward silence. A few moments later, soft sobs began to fill the room. The vampires all turned to the far corner, where Seth Clearwater sat alone, his feet pulled up into his chair. All the talk of Jacob being hurt was getting to him, along with the fact that he was alone.

Seth could feel one of them take the seat next to him, but he didn't care. He couldn't find it within himself to care about anything anymore. He jumped slightly when he felt the coolness of a vampire's hand on top of his.

"Seth," Edward said softly, "I know that you probably hate me right now-and it's understandable…but Jacob will be fine. Carlisle won't let him die…"

Seth sniffled, "I don't hate you, Edward…"

Edward nodded, "And Nolan doesn't hate you. He just needs some time to figure things out. Not everybody could take werewolves and vampires as well as Bella could."

Seth looked up at him for the first time since they arrived at the hospital. His eyes were red from the crying, filled with pain and sadness, "If you hadn't hugged Bella and let her kiss you…we wouldn't be sitting here right now."

Edward let out a sigh, "Seth, I can't live without Bella in my life in some way."

The young werewolf scoffed, "Then boink her and leave Jake alone! He's better off in Splitsville instead of you doing the Mattress Tango with Cruella behind his back."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Seth, I wasn't-nor will I ever- cheat on Jacob. It was simply some feelings from the past-feelings that I cannot reciprocate- that Bella needed to get out of her system."

Seth looked at Edward, concern completely taking over now. Jacob had been right; he really had matured since he started dating Nolan, "Then I hope you realize that Jacob isn't nearly finished with getting his feelings out of his system. He's going to kick your ass."

Edward nodded, "I know. Fortunately, I happen to like a little kink."

Seth looked at Edward for a moment before he started laughing, Edward following suit. The young Clearwater then leaned over and hugged his best friend's lover, "Ah, I love you, Edward…don't ever give me a reason not to, got it?"

Edward returned the hug, "I wouldn't dream of it, Seth."

Alice looked over, "Edward…"

Edward looked up and saw Carlisle walking towards them. He clenched his jaw as he stood up, walking towards his father, "You're not going to tell me that, Carlisle."

The oldest Cullen nodded his head, "I'm sorry, Edward."

Seth stood up, "What? What's happening?"

Edward remained silent, keeping his gaze on Carlisle. Seth exhaled sharply and looked at Edward, "Edward, what's going on?"

The vampire slowly turned his head to Seth, his eyes full of sadness. It was then that Seth Clearwater felt the last of his heart being torn out of his chest.


End file.
